Naruto: The Kunoichi from Hell
by wei2vile
Summary: FemNaruto. Pairing:Haven'tdecided. Naruto has obtained some help from a stranger that will help her absorb Kyubi quicker and create a newbloodline. WIth her new powers she will now raise hell in Konoha. Rated M for Mature. LanguageViolencemaybSkin
1. Prologue

This is Vile. I intended this story to be my first but I never liked what I wrote down. Well to tell a long story short I am not good with doing OCs and I sure as hell didn't like my first and second script of this story. Well to make the short story shorter is that the tattoos on the back came from this story. I just put a different name from Hell to Fox.

Just to let you my readers know is that I don't have any inspiration to write my time bloodline story. I mean I have the story in my head but I am just to lazy to put it up. I will let you know how I work. Once I am thinking of something I get distracted I mean really get distracted. Once I get bored with this one I will begin the Time Bloodline story. By the way. If you say that I promised I will have the story posted by Sunday. I never stated which Sunday.

Well enough with the drama and start reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be scissoring out coupons out of the newspaper.

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

Kyubi no Yoko. A nine tailed demon fox that once roam the land peacefully until it attacked the village of Konoha. Many shinobi died fighting the great beast until the leader of the village. The Hokage have fought the beast. The villagers have believed that the hokage have killed the Kyubi by sacrificing himself and saving the village.

What the village and shinobi didn't know is that the whole village will soon know the meaning of the word hell.

5 years later

Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan child that lost her parents when the Kyubi attacked. A rebellious child that will punch first and apologize to you later over you're beaten up body. Of course this has turned many parents away from Naruto. She kept beating the children from the orphanage and was soon kicked out of the place. She lived in the streets for a limited amount of time until Naruto disappeared from the village. No one cared for an orphan, but someone did.

"Why did we leave the village mister?" Naruto asked the cloaked figure.

The man didn't answer her but kept on walking done a path. She couldn't see the man's face, but he promised her that she will be a powerful kunoichi.

"Do you know you have a seal on your stomach?" he asked in a demanding voice that will make you not want to go against him but Naruto didn't care.

"What seal?" She pulled up her shirt to show her stomach but shows nothing but skin. "There is no seal." She pointed out.

"I thought so." The man said and continued down the road. Naruto just grumbled and continued to follow this man.

Both have come across a hidden door that leads into a mountain. The man lit up a lantern that was on the ground inside the tunnel and went into the tunnel with Naruto right beside him. Naruto noticed that the walls on the tunnels have weird looking marks on the walls but didn't bother looking at them. They continued on down the path that just went on and on and on that was annoying Naruto. Soon Naruto felt like she was carrying huge weights on her back and felt like she will soon collapse but continued on.

"Interesting." The man said gaining Naruto's attention and a bit relieved for a little rest. "We've been walking for 13 hours and you should have collapsed 5 hours ago."

"13 HOURS!" Naruto screamed hearing her echo done the cave.

"Yes, 3 hours to reach the cave and 10 hours walking down this path. Not to mention the gravity seals and repeat seals that was placed on the walls." The man just pointed out and Naruto just wanted to beat this man to death but didn't have the strength.

"Seals?" Naruto asked and the urge to beat this man disappeared.

"The cave has seals engraved on the walls. The gravity seal will increase the weight of the people that enter this cave. I'm guessing you didn't notice this." He asked and Naruto just nodded. "The repeat seal is a complicated and useful seal. It creates a rift in space that once you pass one of the repeat seal you will activate it and once you pass the second one you will be sent back to the previous repeat seal. Basically we have been walking down the same path over a hundred times."

Naruto really want to beat this man to death for not telling her this. "Why the FUCK didn't you tell me!!?" Naruto just wanted her words to do the beating.

"That's some mouth you got. I wanted to see how far you can go. What you didn't notice is that you were constantly using chakra to walk normally against the gravity seals. Of course, that ended 5 hours ago when you were ready to collapse." The man said and raised his hand and formed a seal.

"KAI." He shouted and Naruto felt lighter. She released a breath of relief and did some stretches. "Follow me." He demanded and Naruto just followed.

They both walked into a huge cavern that Naruto can see a bit.

"Tell me. What do you know about the Kyubi?" The man asked once he reached the middle of the cave.

"I don't know. I was told that the Kyubi was killed by the fourth hokage." Naruto said as she looked at the man who started thinking things through.

"I see." He did some rapid hand seals and once he finished. The room brighten up with seals on the wall. They were all connected in the center of the ceiling and went down the walls and went to the center of the floor that created a circle around Naruto. She went to her knees when the circle of seals have activated.

"I see. You are the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko." He stated shocking Naruto with this.

"What? I'm a jin...jinkirchi." She said trying to sound it out.

"Jinchuriki. A human sacrifice that holds a demon in your body. But I'm wondering why your village didn't know you have a demon inside you." He went up to her and raised her shirt and the seal that holds the demon is now showing. _Probably the village believes that their beloved fourth hokage have killed the Kyubi. At least the fourth was smart enough to know that you can't kill a biju._

He let go of the shirt and looked at her. I mean really look at her. _She is fighting the effects of the seals. The seals were meant for a jinchuriki. That walk was supposed to drain her of her regular chakra and the seals suppress the demon's chakra and yet she is still fighting to stay up._

"I said I would help you become a powerful kunoichi didn't I." He said and Naruto raised her head to look at the man. "I can help you get rid of the Kyubi inside of you and you will keep its chakra, but once I do its power might kill you. You have a 35% chance of surviving and I will pass down one of my abilities to you."

Naruto began to think this over. She has a 35% chance of surviving and she doesn't have to suffer having the Kyubi inside of her. The village will soon find out that she holds the Kyubi and will demand to have her executed or turn her into a weapon. Then there is that ability that he will pass down.

"Why are you doing this and what is this ability?" She asked and is now standing up.

_Amazing. She is fighting off the seals and is now standing up. The odds of surviving are now 69%._ He thought. "First is that there will be criminals coming after you. I say that they are as strong as a kage." Naruto didn't show any response. "Second, I want you to be able to defend yourself. I may be able to get rid of the Kyubi but these people will be after its chakra. Once you turn 16 the Kyubi's chakra will become your chakra, but if they get a hold of you before you turn 16 you will most likely die."

"What you see around you is the procedure to get rid of the Kyubi. This will convert the Kyubi's chakra into a tattoo on your back. It is called the **Jigoku** **Uyoku.** Since the Kyubi is the king of hell. You might name the bloodline similar to the meaning of hell." The man said as Naruto started to be covered with the Kyubi's chakra that the seals on the ceiling, walls and floor began to be absorbed by Naruto.

"The wings of Hell" Naruto said now showing a genuine smile. "I like it."

"Jigoku Uyoku has four stages. Right now the seals are converting its chakra and will be placed on your back and back arms. The first stage is the tattoo will show on your left arm that will look like a fire wing. The second stage is the same as the first but on your left arm. The third stage is the tattoo will extend up your neck and onto your checks and go to your lower back. Basically it will cover your entire back with some skin showing. The final stage will only be achieved once you turn 16. The tattoos on your back and arms will leave your body and stretch out in the air. This will look like you will have wings."

"That is all I know about Jigoku Uyoku." The entire time the man has been talking. All the seals have gone on to Naruto's back and arms. "Oh, If these criminals catch you. They will be able to convert what has been converted to your chakra to the Kyubi's chakra and you will die if they succeed. So you better survive until you turn 16." The man went through hundred hand seals and press his hands onto the girls back. Nothing happened until Naruto felt murderous amount of pain on her back and arms. The seals started to glow red showing that the Kyubi was fighting it off. Naruto felt like her back was melting off and she tried not to scream but couldn't bare it no more.

"Hmm. I see I have miscalculated." He noticed the procedure have turned her hair white for some reason and her whisker marks disappeared. He ignored this and went around Naruto to face her as the process continued. He pressed his hands over her eyes. "It seems you will have a greater chance of surviving if I do this now."

Whatever the man is doing Naruto felt even more pain in her eyes and that was all she remembered about that night.

After that night she found herself in Konoha in a decent apartment. She wasn't lying on her back as there were bandages covering her back, arms, neck and cheeks. She sat up to look around. The place was not bad. The place was a single apartment. One room with a washroom and a living and kitchen in one room. She continued to roam around until she found a scroll on a table in the kitchen. She opened it up and began to read it.

_Listen Naruto the procedure is a complete success. You no longer hold the Kyubi inside you so it won't be hindering your growth or mess with your body. There was one side effect and it turned your hair to the color of white. _(Naruto instant went to the washroom to find that she now has white hair and not sun kiss blond)_ I have no excuse for what have the side effect has done. Besides you look better looking like a granny. _(Naruto narrowed her eyes hoping that the scroll will burst into flames)

_Just to let you know. The apartment is yours. You just have to buy your own food which I have created you your own account. There is enough there to buy you supplies, clothes, and food for 10 years depending if your high maintenance. It means if you're a high class time of person._ (She is beginning to hate this man)

_I have given you some scrolls to help you train. From building up your body to controlling your chakra. Apparently I have given you everything you need to survive. The rest is up to you. Here is some advice. A real ninja hides their true capabilities. So don't show off._

_And about your gift. It is something that I have given to you with the help of using the Kyubi's chakra. You now hold the all mighty dojutsu............... I'm not sure which one. It could be the sharingan but don't get your hopes up. It could be a new type of dojutsu. Whatever it is it's your own now or someone else have it. I hope everything I have done for you won't be wasted._

_To your one and only STRANGER_

_P.S. this message will self-destruct in 2 seconds._

"AH!" Naruto instantly dropped the scroll expecting a huge bang but...

_Puff _the smoke of this turn into a shape of a smily face with a V sign infront.

"I swear he was messing with me."

To be continued

* * *

There you have it. Not much but that'll do. As for the Dojutsu. It can either be the sharingan, rinnegan or a made up one. The made up one can either be a genjutsu eye, a petrify eye, or an element eye. I'm up for suggestions and I will continue on with my other stories. I'm doing my best for some inspiration for the Time Bloodline but I won't do into details about how I'm getting some inspiration. Well that is all and review. Ja ne!


	2. Mellowing Out

Vile here. Well chapter 2 is up and ready. In the first chapter I realized I made Naruto seem to be some punk, aggressive, vulgar tomboy. So I mellowed her out a bit by putting her with the most unlikely person.

I also would like to add the No one in Konoha knows that they have the Kyubi. Maybe the Akatsuki do, but don't know who holds it.

Well that is all, also I am getting tired of putting the dialog thing about what is speeches and thoughts so I am not going to bother putting it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the series. This is a must for safety resaons

* * *

Chapter 2 Mellowing Out

It's been a week since that night. Nothing good came out of it. Naruto still feels a burning sensation on her back and arms. She cursed that stranger for doing this to her.

"Jigoku Uyoku." Naruto muttered as she was checking out her back on the mirror in the bathroom. "There's nothing there but it feels like something is burning my skin." To this day the burning sensation went across her whole body. She felt like she was melting. Naruto didn't bother go to the hospital so she figured if she can survive this she can survive anything.

"And the dojutsu." She thought. Apparently she knows nothing about dojutsu so she decided to go to the library to see what this means.

So Naruto went to put on a regular red shirt with black shorts and sandals, then left the apartment. It took some time to find the library. Of course she had run into the same boys from the orphanage and left them in some ditch. She never thought in her life she would be going into such a place. So here she is looking at the door to the library.

_Ok. It's just a library. Just swallow my pride and be done with. No harm in that._ She took one step closer towards the door until.

"Hey! The granny is going to read some books on the remainder of her life!" Some boy shouted out. The same group of boys that she beat up earlier today followed her but in greater numbers.

"Scared old woman."

"Do you need your grandchildren to fight?"

"Your old bones won't last long." The boys taunted.

_Why do people make fun of my hair color? It's just white. What's wrong with white hair?_ She thought as she went towards the first boy that spoke to her.

"Oh. The granny is looking for a fight. Don't worry I will go..." That's as far as he went as he just got sucker punched in the face and collapsed.

"Anyone else?" Naruto said as she got her fists up to get ready. They all got ready and felt really confident in their numbers.

"It's 1 against 9! She can't beat all of us!" One of the boys said that rally up the other boys to attack.

"I may not be good with math, but I will show you numbers mean NOTHING in fighting!" She charged towards the boys.

Naruto really like to fight but fighting a bunch of weak kids isn't a challenge for her. Yeah, maybe sucker punching a few boys and a high kick in the face is easy but it isn't a challenge. She walked away from the pile of boys that wrong her in the middle of the street and swallowed her pride to go inside the library.

Once inside she found herself looking at the size of the place. She gulped and went to explore the place.

"Can I help you," Naruto looked towards the voice and was staring at some woman. "You new here?" Naruto nodded. "Give me your name so I can make you a library card."

"Um Naruto Uzumaki." She said and went up to the desk.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Naruto... What the... you already have an account. Your card and books were reserved 10 days ago." She said and went to the back and brought out some books and her card.

"Let's see here War Tactics, Konoha History, Chakra Basics and Human Anatomy. That's hard reading for a five year old. Do you know how to read?" Naruto nodded and gathered the books. "Since they are civilian books, you will hold it for 2 months. If you want to hold the book longer you just have to come back with the book and sign it out. Now have a good day."

Naruto didn't bother to ask who set this all up but she figured out whom and she wanted to get the hell out of there. The walk back home was interrupted by one of the same boys who she beat up and is followed by his caretaker.

"The granny isn't so tough now with her books in her hands." The boy said feeling tough with one of the caretakers watching after him.

"Keep calling me names you idiot. It's easy to have courage when you are at a safe place." Naruto countered as she went home and the boy didn't say anything else.

Now Naruto is now inside her apartment and went to sit down and start to read.

"Ok War Tactics." She looked at the title. "Too hard. Human Anatomy. Again. Chakra Basics. Maybe later. Konoha History." She grabbed the book and flipped a few pages until she reached a section about bloodlines or dojutsu.

"The Byakugan. The all Seeing Eye. The Byakugan can see through objects and is able to see chakra current in the human body. It is also stated that the Byakugan can see behind themselves with a 360 degree and in great distance. The Byakugan when activated will show veins bulge at the edge of their temples." Of course she continued to read the characteristics of the Hyuga Clan members. _I don't have pale pupil-less white eyes and my eye color is blue so I don't have the Byakugan. I sure as hell am not a person that has a stick up my ass. I also have to be careful of their Jukan stance._

She went on to the next dojutsu.

"The Sharingan. The Copy Wheel Eye. The sharingan a dojutsu that allows the user to copy and mimic other peoples techniques. The appearance is a red eye with black tomoes around the pupil, mainly three. The abilities of the sharingan is labelled in three areas. First is the copy eye. Second is to predict movements. Finally it is able to hypnosis. " Naruto began reading about the characteristics about the Uchiha clan as well. _Again, my eyes aren't black. But it is a cool dojutsu._

Naruto began reading further and didn't find anything she didn't like. So she just tosses the book on the table and went to get something to eat. She went towards the fridge.

_Let's see here... what the hell is that...... I don't trust the way it smells._ She just slams the fridge door. "AH! I'll just go out and eat." She went by the table and notice the book was still open but at the last page there is a kanji for storage with writing that says press here with an arrow pointing where to press. Of course curiosity got the better of her and she pressed the spot for the hell of it.

The kanji instantly brighten up and made a poof sound, than out came out six scrolls.

"What the hell!" She shouted and one scroll rolled off the table and rolled towards her feet. She picked it up and opened it.

_Listen Naruto. I have given you some scrolls on some taijutsu that were thought lost in this world. I picked out the best ones that are suited for you and may put down that burning inferno in your head. There are also chakra exercises and meditation exercises for you as well that could help you master your taijutsu._

_Also, don't leave them out in the open._

_To your one and only STRANGER_

_P.S. You may become a taijutsu specialist if you study these scrolls and again self-destruct._

Naruto dropped the scroll and was engulfed in flame. She picked up the scrolls and went to her room. She looked around to find where to hide these scrolls. Naruto looked at her closet and open it to look around. The closet is sure empty so she looked inside a lot closer and noticed a loose floor board. Naruto opened it up and can see that she can hide her stuff in there. _At least I can have some secret stash in this house._

She went and grabbed one of the taijutsu styles and opens it up.

"Long Fist." She read the title.

"The forms within the Long Fist style emphasize fully extended kicks and striking techniques, and by its appearance would be considered a long range fighting system." Naruto began reading this scroll and is intrigued on this Long Fist. _The Long Fist is most used for its kicks and is known as an external stance mainly working the body. Ah man. I have to work my body as an acrobat._

"I'll start tomorrow." It is already dark so she put the scroll back and went to bed.

Morning

When the sun rise so does the white haired girl. Naruto tried so hard to cover herself up and is wondering why the blinds let in so much light. Now the sun is beating down on her and she is never able to hit the sun to matter how hard she tries.

She finally gave up sleeping in and did her morning routine. Once that is done she decided to do morning runs around the village.

2 and a half times around

Naruto is now on her knees sucking in as much air as she can with sweat coming down her face.

_2 and a half is not bad. Is it? _She thought as she heard something that sounded like a stampede. She looked behind her and sees in the distance a dust cloud heading in her direction. "What the hell is that?" As the dust cloud is getting closer and closer. If she concentrated her eyes at the dust cloud she would see green.

Naruto stood up and step aside so she won't collide with this thing. As it got closer and went by but the dust cloud didn't continue.

"MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION! ENJOYING A MORNING RUN I SEE!" This man didn't have to be so loud. Naruto looked at this loud person and can see this man does not have any fashion sense what so ever. He is wearing a green spandex body suit with a vest and orange legwarmers.

_What the hell is he wearing?_ She looked at the man's face and can see the biggest eyebrows she have ever seen and the weird haircut. "Yeah, I'm doing some morning runs to train." She never had seen what was coming.

"TRAINING!! I HAVE FOUND A YOUNG COMPANION WHO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT!!"He did the nice guy pose with a smile and a shine in his teeth.

_How the hell did he get his teeth to sparkle?_ She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"So my youthful companion, what are you training for?!" He toned his voice down and Naruto found some relief in that.

_Oh thank kami._ Her ears were beginning to burn. "I'm training my taijutsu." She held out a scroll from her pocket. The man grabbed it and began reading it.

"Emm. This is some style. Did you make this for yourself" She nodded and hoped he will by it. "YOSH! THAN I WILL HELP YOU TRAIN AND MASTER THIS STYLE. MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION. MY NAME IS MAITO GAI. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!"

_Oh kami, my ears are going to burst. _Naruto was covering her ears the entire time. Once the ringing stops she answered him. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"YOSH! Ms Uzumaki. The training I will provide for you will be a hard one. ARE YOU YOUTHFUL ENOUGH TO MASTER THIS!?"

_Again with the voice. Might as well take the training. I could use the head start._

"Uh Yeah." She covered her ears for safety measures.

"THEN I WILL TEACH YOU! I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH A TRAINING SCEDULE FOR YOU TO MASTER THIS LONG FIST. NOW!! DO 10 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!!!" He shouted and went done the road to finish his laps around the village with her scroll in his hands.

"OH COME ON!!" She shouted and started to do her 10 laps.

10 laps later and an hour breather with a litre of water

Once Naruto finished her breather she is now standing in one of the training grounds. Probably Gai's training ground. The place had multiple poles stuck in the ground and high in the air. There was an obstacle course in the area and was surrounded by trees.

"Ah I see you have made it! This here will help you master your style. I've read it over and came to a conclusion that I might not be able to master this style, but I WON'T LET MY FLAMES DIE BECAUSE OF THIS!! Instead I will help YOUR FLAMES BURN BRIGHT AND TRUE!!" The man had tears in his eyes.

"So what will I have to do?" She really has no idea what the concept of the scroll is and the Gai stopped his tears.

"From what I have read. You will have to learn to be an acrobatic. Your style is well balanced and we will concentrate on your twirling, balance, leaping and acrobatics. We will do your twirling later on." He moved towards a long thin piece of wood on the ground. "This balance beam will help you with your balance. Without balance, you won't master this." He let Naruto to give it a try.

She stepped on the log and took a few steps and began to wobble and fell off.

"It's a lot harder than I thought." She went to try again.

"Once you get tired of that, do some 100 right and left kicks on that pole over there. I must apologize. I have a mission coming up." Gai said looking a bit disappointed.

"It's ok. If you let me use this training ground freely than I will master Long Fist in no time." Naruto said as she began to balance herself on the beam.

"YOSH!! THIS TRAINING GROUND IS OPEN UP FOR YOU TO USE!!!" Gai shouted and the force of that shout pushed Naruto off the beam. "CONTINUE TO TRAIN MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION!!! IF YOU NEED HELP, YOU JUST HAVE TO ASK!!!" Gai yelled and took off with a dust cloud right behind him.

"I have to find a store that sells ear plugs." She said and went back on the balance beam.

2 year later – 7 years old

It took Naruto two years to master the long fist and Gai is still trying to find a way to bastardize this style to his likings. Since she mastered one taijutsu style she wouldn't mind learning another one. She brought a submission style to Gai called Jujutsu. A style that revolves around throws, counter-attacks and submission moves. Gai took a liking to this style and is willingly train Naruto with this style.

Of course he believes that Naruto is creating new styles and there is no need to tell him that that these styles were forgotten styles.

_I AM SO PROUD OF YOU NARUTO! YOU WILL SOON BECOME A TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST IN NO TIME!!! Gai thought as he was thinking of how he was going to train Naruto. _I'M GOING TO HAVE TO WORK ON HER UPPER BODY!!

"NARUTO!!!" Gai shouted as he gained Naruto's attention. "This style we will have to work on your upper body and reaction time! Once I am finished with you. You will become on beefed up fighter."

"What! I don't want to look like some freak looking girl with huge muscles!" _I don't mind becoming strong but I don't want to look like some beefed up midget... AHHH!! I can't believe I called myself a midget._

"Don't worry! You will be your youthful self when I get a medicine for you." Gai said as he went into a thinking pose.

"What kind of medicine?" Naruto asked.

"This medicine was created by the legendary Sannin Tsunade. This was created to stop your muscles from growing, but you will keep your strength." Naruto wasn't sure of this medicine. "This will give you a lean look with a strong body."

"So in other words. I will look like I am not strong, but I really am." Gai nodded. "When do we start?"

"YOSH!!! WE WILL DO 100 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE WITH 300 PUSHUPS, 100 SITUPS, 100 RIGHT/LEFT PUNCHES AND WE WILL SPAR AFTER YOUR DONE!!!!" Gai shouted as he did the nice guy pose with the sparkle of the teeth and dashed down the road to do his laps.

_Why do I have this feeling of regret in my stomach?_

1 year later – 8 years old

Jujutsu is a lot easier than the long fist and is easier to master. Funny thing happened when Naruto turn 8. She finally activated her bloodline Jigoku Uyoku. Naruto didn't know what will happen when she activates this bloodline. When the tattoo appeared, it burned off the material on her arms and back. Gai took Naruto to the Market district.

"Do we really have to go buy some clothing? I now I mastered the Jujutsu, but do I really need new clothes." Naruto said as she was wearing Gai's jonin vest. She accidentally activated Jigoku Uyoku and burned off her shirt.

"That was the 15th time you burned your clothing. IT SHOWS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS SO BRIGHT, IT HAS TO BE RELEASED TO THE WORLD!!!" He shouted and did the nice guy pose with the sparkle of the teeth.

_I'm still wondering if that is a genjutsu._ Naruto thought as they have entered a clothing store. _There is no way in hell that I am wearing that green abomination that he is wearing._

"You should try this!" Gai was holding the same green spandex body suit but smaller for her size.

"Uh let's keep looking. I need something that doesn't have material on the back." Naruto really tried to avoid the green and moved on to the shinobi side of the store.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked and appears to be one year older than Naruto with brown hair that is put into two buns and brown eyes.

"Ah yeah. I'm looking for some shirts that don't have material on the shoulders, arms, and back." Naruto asked.

"Sorry. We don't have anything with that kind of description." The girl said while Naruto have to put up with burning off her clothing. "But we can do some customizations with some body suits."

"I'll go with that." She really didn't mind the body suits. As long as it's not spandex or green.

"Ok. Let me get your measurements and I'll go do the customizing." She went and got a measure tape and took Naruto's measurements. Once she was done she went to the back of the store.

"Might as well look for some clothing that I can wear over it." She really doesn't like the look of body suits. She went and picked out red, black, dark red cargo shorts and a vested zipper shirt with matching colors for the shorts.

"I got your body suit finished." The girl was holding up a black body suit with no sleeves and back material. It didn't cover up most of the legs; it was more like hot pants.

_Good thing I'm buying some shorts._ She went and took the body suit and went to the changing room try on her new clothes. She took off Gai's jonin vest and took off what was left of her shirt. She took her shorts off and put on her body suit.

_Hmm. _She looked at herself in the mirror and can see it was a comfort fit. _It's a lot for comfortable. As long as I don't have to wear that green spandex of a body suit._ She grabbed a pair of dark red cargo shorts and vest to put on.

She took a look at herself in the mirror and can see that she likes what she is wearing. Her white hair is tied at her neck and went to at her mid-back. Her bangs on were spiky.

_This will do._ She took the rest of the clothes she picked up and left the changing room. She went to the counter and can see the girl was behind it with Gai buying something.

"Here is your vest back Gai-sensei." Gai took his vest and put it on while Naruto put the clothes she picked out on the counter.

"Let me get this Naruto-kun. It's the least I can do to help my student out." Gai said as he paid for Naruto's clothing.

_Unofficial student._ Naruto thought as they went back to the training ground.

"I was wondering if I can..." Naruto was about to suggest another style but Gai cut her off.

"WE WILL NEED TO HELP YOU LEARN HOW TO CONTAIN AND MASTER YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!" Gai shouted.

_Should I tell him that his so called 'flames of youth' is my bloodline...? Nah. I'll just let him have his moment. _She thought about telling him about Jigoku Uyoku, but didn't want to disappoint him. _If Gai-sensei wasn't teaching me, I would have made fun of him or hit him._ She sighed. _I really have mellowed out training with him. At least I'm not like him. I can tolerate him, but as long as there is only one person screaming out about youth._

"What should I do then?" _Gai maybe annoying but he really knows this kind of stuff._

"You are going to meditate." He said with a straight stuff.

_At least it isn't something that is impossible. _Naruto thought.

"But first here are your weights I have bought for you." Gai revealed some arm bands and leg bands.

_I spoke to soon._

1 year later – 9 years old

The mediations that Gai has provided and the ones she have were most helpful. She figured out how she activated her Jigoku Uyoku and is able to activate it at will. She found out that this tattoo helped her with her strength, enhanced chakra and stamina. She is still having problems with it burning off her clothing so she is now wearing a black trench coat.

Over the period of meditation and training she created another style. The Trickster style. This form can be moulded into other styles or forms. This style is filled with fakes and evasive moves. This is also used to bring momentum into her kicks. Let's say she does a jump twirl kick which Gai calls it Konoha Senpuu. If she misses than she will continue her twirling when she land with the opposite foot and kick with the momentum of those twirls into one deadly kick.

That is all good and all but her weight training is still continueing. She is now wearing 30 pounds on each limb. She protested with this kind of training but Gai convinced her that this will help her out in the long run. So she is now regretting having this man as her _unofficial sensei_.

Now she is heading to the training ground she uses and hope Gai is around to help her with this style she picked out.

_I don't think I can master this style. It has these weird hand motions._ She opened the scroll and couldn't believe there is a style like this out there. _What kind of fighting style is this... go with the flow... breathing exercises... peace of mind... feel around you... longevity and good health? That's not so bad._

She reached the training ground and sees Gai waiting for her. She went up to him and Gai turned to her and sees the scroll.

"MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION HAS CREATED ANOTHER TAIJUTSU STYLE I SEE!!! WHAT WILL I BE ASSISTING YOU WITH?!!!" Gai has already looked up to Naruto for her creativity as far as he knows.

_How am I going to explain this to him? This form is something that I can't think of. Maybe if I... _Naruto began thinking of a way to convince Gai about this new style. _I got it!_

"I created this style that can only be learned with hard work and the knowledge of this style." She said hoping this will work.

"A TAIJUTSU STYLE THAT CAN ONLY BE GAIN THROUGH HARD WORK IS VERY YOUTHFUL!!!!" Gai yelled out with tears in his eyes.

_Wow. I can't believe he bought it._ Naruto thought as she took a step back while trying to understand his rant about youthfulness. Once he finished which was about 20 minutes later, Naruto gave him the scroll and began to read it.

"Hmm. This is a style that can only be learned through hard work and the knowledge of it." Naruto didn't quite believe that Gai was so... understanding. "But it has this hidden feature in it."

"Hidden feature?" Naruto didn't quite understand.

"You may learn the forms but you will not be able to master this style without knowing the hidden message." Gai rolled up the scroll. "You may learn it but to an extent."

"So it's like there is a decoded message in the scroll or something." She asked forgetting she 'created' this style.

"You my youthful friend have created a powerful style that will be hard to master. But I will help you train." Gai turned around and went into a lotus meditation position. "You will read the scroll first and meditate on what you have read." Naruto took the scroll to read it.

_I've never seen him so serious. This must be something big._ Naruto thought as she began reading it.

2 years later – 11 years old

True to his word. This style was hard to learn. To this day she understands the concepts and forms of that style but didn't understand the meaning of the hidden message. So far she didn't master it so she won't name it or bother learning its name. Gai knows the name. He still thinks that she is creating these styles.

This was the last day for Gai to be her unofficial student. Gai is going to be a sensei for a team. Naruto is now heading towards Gai's training ground.

Once she got there, Naruto noticed the place she has her training material gone and was replaced with the standard training material. _Nothing last forever I guess._

She went to the pole that was sticking out of the ground and punched it softly in her point of view. The pole shattered into blisters. _I really need to go easy. _She still remembers when she first joined the academy 5 years ago. She beat up some kid that called her granny. _They still do the old jokes._ Those that called her old or granny earned one punch in the face which resulted knocking them out.

"MY YOUTHFUL COMPANION HAS COME TO TRAIN I SEE!!!" Gai shouted behind her scaring her.

"Don't do that!" Naruto isn't practically afraid of people showing up behind her, but combine that with Gai's voice. You would jump out of your socks to.

"Sorry. I just received my team of genin today and about to test them. Come with me." Gai turned around and went into the forest with Naruto following him. They came to an open area that holds has an obstacle course.

"That's the..." Naruto gasped at the sight of her old obstacle course she was using to master her Long Fist.

"Yes. Your obstacle course you use to help you master your Long Fist. 49 seconds is your record when you were 7 I remember. Your first try was 12 minutes and 49 second when you were 5." Gai said as they both approached the starting course. Naruto went to see if everything was in check.

"Jumping over 4 fences with 1 you have to jump into. A narrowed passage way that you can only fit through sideways and is 1 meter long with a 2 foot high entry and exit with mud in between entry and exit. A 2 inch wide balance beam that is 10 meters long with shooting projectiles. Probably rocks." She continued to check on the course. "And the jump to pole to pole that goes up and farther away from the next pole to the next."

"Yup. It took you a while to understand how to get by this course easy. If you don't mind if I use this course to use it as a test for my genin." Gai asked while Naruto went back to the starting point.

"Sure. I don't mind. Just give them 5 minutes to finish this course." Naruto said as she looked back at the obstacle course. "You know. You haven't created that variation of my Long Fist Gai-sensei."

"That Long Fist of yours is something that I won't be able to master. I have thought of ways to use them but I am unsuccessful, but I will not give up." Gai said.

Naruto looked up at the man and can see that he won't give up. _Is this what he calls flames of youth? It wouldn't hurt if I give him it._ Naruto thought as she pulled out a scroll from her inside pocket. "Here." She gave the scroll to Gai. "I studied the Long Fist further and created a variation that can be used for people with speed and muscle. It's the least I can do for you helping me for 6 years."

Gai accepted the scroll and read it over. Once he finished he had a river of tears coming out of his eyes.

_OH CRAP!_ Naruto turned around and tried to get away before the inevitable. Key word 'tried'.

Gai grabbed Naruto and took her into a huge hug. With Gai's strength and personality, that is a position that can kill anyone if you're in her position. Naruto couldn't understand Gai's speech as she was trying to escape before she is hugged to death. Her mind was so concentrated on relieving the pain from the hug it couldn't think of a way to get air in her lungs.

"GAI... PLEASE... LET... GO!!!" Naruto shouted what was left of her oxygen.

Once Gai finished with the hug and released Naruto from her 'hug' from her sensei. She was on her knees sucking in as much air as she can with a hand on her back showing that she must of broke something._ Oh thank Kami._ _Nothing's broken. _She thought as she stood up once she felt the flood flow went back to her legs.

"So, when is your team will arrive here?" Naruto asked wondering who are the lucky ones. _I wonder who will need therapy first._

"I will go get them once they are finished with their lunch. Would you like to go meet them?"

"Nah. Since I have time before the next semester start, I will be at the library to see what interests me." Naruto turned to leave the training ground. "Let me know how they go through the course!" She shouted as she left the training ground.

The Library

In all her life she has only been in the library twice. Once was to check for bloodlines and second was to return some books she finished reading. This will be her third time. She checked her pocket and feels her library card. _I wonder if this is permanent or do I have to get a new one._ She thought as she went inside the place.

_Whoa. I think this place got bigger when I was last here._ Naruto took in the sight of the library and went looking around to see what intrigues her. She pass roll after roll after roll and stops. She walked backwards to stop at a roll with a book on the floor. Again, bested by curiosity. She went to pick up the book.

"Psychology for beginners." This caught her interest.

She picked up the book and opened it at a random page and read the title.

"How to use people's facial expression to tell what they are feeling." She read and flipped to another page.

"Truth or Lie: Body expressions." Now she is interested.

Naruto looked around to see where this book came from and sees and empty space. She notices the shelf was filled with psychology books and interrogations. She took one of the interrogation books and went to check them out.

She was sure in a happy mood, but all happy things must come to an end.

"Looks like the granny is all alone." Some boy shouted out.

_Oh Come ON!!! _Naruto groaned out loudly. _Why do they always keep trying?_ She put her books on the top of the fence and moved towards the soon to be dead boys. _Might as well get this over with._

"Were genin. What can an academy granny like you ca...?" Naruto never lets people finish what they are about to say when the call her granny or old. This guy received a swift kick to the head and passed out.

"1 down." She looked at the boys. "3 more to go." She charged in with a whirlwind kick, knocking out two of them and a swift kick to the chest for the last one. _They call themselves genin?_

Naruto turned around to get her books but met with a man with a black trench coat with a bandana on his head. He also has scars on his face. The worst of all is that this man was emitting an aura that tells people not to mess with him. This only intrigued Naruto. He is also holding her books from the library. He was reading the interrogation book and closed it once Naruto was paying attention.

"What's your name kid?" He asked with a strong voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She really didn't want to go against this guy.

"How old are you?"

_What is he interrogating me? _Naruto thought. "11 years old."

"And you defeated fresh out of the academy genin. You're also on the last year of the academy are you?" Naruto nodded. He looked over the books he is holding. "You interested in interrogation." Naruto didn't hesitate to nod. "Your taijutsu is also high jonin from what I can see from your 5 second bout and you didn't leave yourself open or let down your guard and you're still holding out your guard." Naruto flinched as the man was analyzing her.

_She must be at high chunin. If she continues on in the academy, her skills will bleed away._ The man began thinking as Naruto was in the same position the whole time.

"My name is Morino Ibiki." Naruto looked at the man as he smirked. "I am the head of the Interrogation and Torture Squad for ANBU." Naruto was sure as he amazed by this title. "How would you like to become an interrogator for Konoha? You don't have to work on the stage, but work behind the curtains. I can make you my apprentice and you will also receive the top training." Ibiki said. _If she accepts I don't have to interrogate weak minded fools._

_Work behind the curtains. I don't have to show what I am really capable of and I can work secretly._ Naruto thought of her options. Well, mostly option.

"What will happen if I accept?" She made up her mind and is reassuring what the benefits of this decision are.

"If you accept, you will be trained by me personally. I will teach you everything I know and with the Anbu library will be opened up to you." Ibiki said. _Just say yes. I can see that you really want this, but I need for you to say it to make it official._

"When do we start?"

To be continued.

* * *

There you have it. Yes, I am going to make Naruto an Interrogator. This will bring in some light for the title of the story.

As for the Dojutsu I am going to make. It is going to be an Hypnotise Eye with a mix of Genjutsu. It is going to be in stages. I am only going to give the first stage.

First Stage:

Hypnotise Eye: Able to hypnotise weak minded people for a few seconds. Drawback: Takes too much chakra to use.

Genjutsu Eye: Able to recognize genjutsu and is able to do genjutsu a bit easier. Drawback: Still need to do all handseals.

I haven't given it a name yet but I made some picks for what It should be called. Just to let you guys know something. I picked a word and had it translated and put the word GAN on the back of it. Practically most of the eye dojutsus have that word like sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan. Get my point. So I put up a poll on what it should be called. There are three choices.

Choice #1: Mokushigan. Apocalypse Eye

Choice #2: Jigokugan. Hell Eye

Choice #3: Genkakugan. Illusion Eye

Those are the choices. I put up a poll on my profile.

Well let me know how it is. Write some reviews if you like or some suggestions and don't forget to vote. Well, Ja ne!


	3. Ways of an Interrogator

Vile here. The votes are in and the dojutsu will be in the story. As fo the story I kind of made her a all around fighter with some restraints. I gave her some drawbacks... I think.

Well anyways enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or the series, but someday.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ways of an Interrogator

Naruto is now sitting in a room with a table with two chairs. One was opposite of the door and the other is in front of the door. Ibiki explained that Naruto has to be processed to see if she is not a spy or something in that area. She has given them her info and the time she spent with Gai. They were all surprised that she isn't shouting about youth. Having one Gai was bad enough. She also told them her bloodline Jigoku Uyoku and what it is capable. They were most pleased that she is a capable fighter but didn't know any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Ibiki said they can fix that with their training.

They also brought in a guy name Inoichi Yamanaka to do a memory search. That was an experience that she didn't want to experience ever again in her life.

1 hours earlier

Ibiki was finishing up with Naruto until the door opened and a man with blond hair in a ponytail. She couldn't tell anything else because the place was a bit dark.

"Inoichi. This is Naruto Uzumaki and will be my apprentice once is all done with." Said Ibiki as the man named Inoichi nodded at the girl and she nodded back. "She passed the lie detector test and her mental condition is stable, so we just need a memory search to finish up and I will start her training."

"Did you tell the Hokage that you picked a 11 year old girl that is still in the academy to be your apprentice?" Said Inoichi as the man Ibiki just scuffled at that question.

"The old man will probably deny my request and say that she will need her childhood or innocence or something like that." Ibiki replied.

"That's what I said." Naruto put in her two cents. "We also made a bet if he is going to say something like that. I got 10,000 yen says that he will first deny and say something like childhood." Naruto pointed out towards the pile of yen in the middle of the table.

"There's more than 20,000 yen in there." Inoichi pointed out.

"240,000 yen and 21 of them say he will just completely deny it on the spot and close the conversation." Said Ibiki as he got off the table and went to the exit. "I'm going to make this official."

"You're one of the 3 aren't you?" Ibiki didn't give a reply and closed the door behind him. "I'm in on this." Inoichi pulled out 10,000 yen and Naruto grabbed the money to put them it in a pile.

"Did Ibiki explain why I am here?" Inoichi asked and Naruto nodded. "Ok. Get ready." He did some hand seals.

"Mind Walk Technique!" Inoichi said as his body and Naruto went limb.

Naruto's Mindscape

Inoichi found himself in a grey brick stone tunnel like maze. _A typical mindscape for a 11 year old girl. _There was nothing but brick stone and he just went done the tunnel. As he went down he noticed the brick stone walls were becoming a bit darker and darker as he went down the maze. He just ignored it and continued on. As went through the maze, he found himself looking at a regular door. _Must be where she keeps her memory._ He thought as he grabbed the knob to open the door, but it was locked. _Damn it._

He continued to try to open up the door and decided to pick the door. Surprisingly it unlocked it. _That was a bit too easy._ He opened the door to expect to find memories but found another maze he has to navigate through.

"This may take a while."

5 hours in Naruto's Mind. 5 minutes in the real world.

Inoichi was having a hard time. He navigated through a total of 9 kinds of mazes. Some with mind traps. The 9th one was filled with them. Also the place got darker, redder, and hotter as he went through maze after maze.

He also went through some doors that kept getting harder and harder as he went through. The first one was just locked. The second was also locked with an extra one which he also had to use his picking skills. The third on was the same put had a wooden bar holding the door in place. Inoichi had to kick the door in. The fourth one had all of them but a steel bar this time. He tried to kick the door in but ended up with a sore leg. So he had to materialize a sword out of the mindscape and stuck it in between the door and wall to stick at the other side and lift it up to move the bar. As for the rest, Inoichi got tired of using his stealth skills and went demo man on the doors.

And know here he is. Staring at the heavily locked door he has ever seen. The door was 9 feet tall and 5 feet wide. There was no door knob. On the side of the door is a locking mechanism that bars the door to the wall and floor. And it was also made of steel or whatever hard material Naruto thinks of.

"Why does she have these kinds of mind defences? Even I don't have these." Inoichi is really having a hard time through this girls mind. _I might as well go with my last resort._ Inoichi thought as he went closer to the door and knock. "Hey Naruto! If you're listening. Let me in." After a few seconds the locking mechanism unlocked itself and opened up. _It never hurts to ask._ Inoichi thought as he went inside and was engulfed by light.

Once the light dissipated he can see that he is now in a library. He checked one of the shelves and read the category.

"Mathematics." He moved on to the next shelf.

"Cooking."

"Konoha History."

"This place is where she stores her memories and experience." Said Inoichi as he sees and opened area and went towards it. He came to a view of the place. The place was 9 stories high and can see most of the shelves were empty. _She's still young._ He looked down and sees a fire place. _Probably used to forget some of her knowledge. _He looked around and sees another regular looking door. He went towards it and being a gentleman. He knocked.

"Come in." A young sounding voice said at the other side and Inoichi went inside. He came to the view of the room is filled with shelves covering the walls and some filling cabinets. In the center of the room is a desk with Naruto sitting behind it in a comfortable looking chair.

"Had fun dealing with the mazes and doors." Said Naruto as she rolled up a scroll and put it inside her desk.

"How did you make something up like that?" Asked Inoichi as Naruto just shrugged. Inoichi just sighed as he thought things through. _Ibiki really knows when to pick 'em. She will be one hell of an interrogator. With her mind defence, she will be hard to crack. All she needs is to have a tough will to experience pain._ Inoichi looked around. "Is this where you keep heavily secretive information?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes. What you seen outside is where I will keep the basics of surviving, music I like, food I like, a few memories, low-level jutsu and such. In here I will be holding my personal fighting styles, sensitive information, and whatever I thing needs to be secret." Naruto said as she went to a file cabinet and pulled out a file. "This is my personal fighting style Long Fist. I burned the real ones and put them in my mind. It's best to keep these things in my mind and it seems I have a photographic memory." Naruto put the file back and went back to her desk and sat on her chair. "So... what would you like to know?"

Real World

Inoichi sat himself up and so did Naruto. Inoichi shook himself and did a thumb up to clear her.

Now, she is waiting in the room with Inoichi and some Anbu in the room and Anbu in the other side of the see through mirror.

_I really hope the old man approves of me._ Naruto thought as she closed her eyes to meditate and didn't have a chance to as a woman entered the room.

"Hey! Did I win the bet yet?" This woman said. She had brown eyes, purple hair tied in an exotic way and her clothing is also exotic with her hitai-ate tied over her forehead. Fishnet shirt and a brown skirt with fishnets underneath it. She had Anbu sandals and shin knees guards. She also had a tan trench coat to cover very little.

"Which bet did you make Anko?" Inoichi had to ask.

"My money is on for the innocence part." Anko looked around and sees the cash on the table. She went to grab the money but was stopped by a kunai where her hand was about to be. She looked up to follow the source and sees Naruto. "Oh, the little girl is 'trying' to stop me." Said Anko as she pulled the kunai off the table and walked towards Naruto.

"You haven't won yet." Naruto said as she kept a straight face as the people in the room and could see Anko with 'the smile' on her face. Those who knew this smile took a step back. The smile on Anko's face didn't disappear but she did.

"Little girls like you won't last long in this department." Anko said behind her as she heldd a kunai against Naruto's neck. Naruto just smirked. "Hmm. Acting tough are you." She pressed the kunai against Naruto's neck to draw some blood. That's when she felt something tap her thigh. She looked down to see Naruto holding a kunai between her legs.

"What's more important? My life or your self pleasure." Naruto said as she smiled that made Anko very proud while Naruto was still tapping her kunai against Anko's thigh.

"You're one sick kid you know that... I'm liking you already." Anko removed the kunai and so did Naruto. Anko licked up what blood was on her kunai to taste Naruto's blood. _Hmm. I am really liking her already._

_Crap! We have a second Anko! Kami help us._ Were the shocked thoughts of the Anbu in the room and Inoichi as well.

A few minutes passed and Ibiki entered the room looking normal in the eyes of the Anbu. He didn't say anything but continued to stand at the exit.

"What's the verdict?" Said Inoichi breaking the silence.

"Spill it." Anko said as she is getting impatient.

Ibiki moved to the table and took a seat from the wall to set it at the table and took a seat. "Naruto. You know that life as an interrogator is a hard life right." Naruto nodded. "As an interrogator you will be holding key information in Konoha which will make you a target for the enemy to kill you or retrieve the information you hold." Naruto nodded again. "It took all the knowledge I have to convince the Hokage to make you my apprentice. So, as of today you will be trained to become an interrogator, but will continue on with your weight training and teach you the necessities of being an Anbu, which includes ninjutsu, genjutsu, and anything that interest you."

"She's in right." Anko asked and Ibiki nodded. "So what about the bet?"

"The Hokage denied it and said losing her childhood and ruin her young mind. So the 250,000 yen will be split." Ibiki said as he made the calculations and handed some of the money to Anko who happily accepted the money and Inoichi just took it and left the room while the others were muttering something about cheating captains. Ibiki handed Naruto her share.

"When do we start?" Naruto asked as Ibiki smiled at his new apprentice.

1 Year Later – 12 years old

Naruto has been through a lot in her time training under Ibiki. Ibiki found out that Naruto was taking everything he throws at Naruto like a sponge. He had her viewing some of Ibiki's interrogations. He had her to verify if the prisoner was lying, loosening up or beginning to crack and she got them dead on. He even made her view Anko's interrogation. After they were finished she was covered in blood and looking a bit green but held her stomach.

Her ninjutsu training went well. Naruto's main element is fire. She learned fire jutsus on the spot and strengthens them with her bloodline. In one of her ninjutsu training she got hit dead center by a Grand Fireball jutsu. They immediately sent her to the Anbu infirmary and found that Naruto didn't have any burned flesh or marks, but her clothes her scorched beyond repair. Later on, it was verified that Naruto is immune to fire. Anko took full advantage of this as she was firing fire jutsu after fire jutsu at Naruto during her time training her, burning off Naruto's clothes became Anko's new past time hobby. Ibiki ordered in fire resistance clothing for Naruto, much to Anko's disappointment.

Some cat masked Anbu with purple hair began teaching Naruto how to use a sword. Naruto took an interest in using a Wakizashi for short range fights. Her stance is a reversed grip with her right and switches when necessary. She kept two of them. The second wakizashi is for just in case situations or if she loses her main one.

All is well until her eyes began to burn.

"What is the situation?" Ibiki entered the infirmary and sees Naruto on one of the beds with bandages over her eyes with ice packs on top.

"Don't know." Said Anko as she is observing Naruto on the bed. "We were sparing in one of the training rooms until Naruto felt her eyes being burned out. I brought her here and the doctors couldn't find out what's wrong, so they just bandage them up and gave her some pain pills, then she fell asleep once she settled down."

"Is that everything?" Anko nodded. Ibiki released his breath in relief. "Do you have some theories of what happened?"

Anko just shrugged. "Maybe from all those fire jutsus we thrown at her has finally caught up to her." Ibiki just shook his head no.

"If that was the case, then she will be in here with third degree burns." Said Ibiki as he worked up his brain. Then a thought came up. "Jigoku Uyoku." Ibiki said as Anko just looked at him as if her is going insane. "Her bloodline gave her multiple abilities." Anko just looked confused. "First is the ability to survive in fire which is one of the body bloodlines. Second is her highly affinity to use Gouka (Hell Fire) which is in the category of Chakra bloodline. Lastly, are her eyes." Anko finally caught on of what Ibiki is suggesting.

"So she is gaining a dojutsu." Anko said as Ibiki nodded.

"She did say when she first was 5 her body felt like it was being burned and now her eyes are starting to develop... in a painful kind of way." Ibiki stated.

"How long do you think this will last? If I remember correctly, that burning thing lasted for a week." Anko said as she to have read Naruto's history.

"Don't know. It could last for a few weeks or maybe months. All we can do is for her is to let her get some rest.

True to his word, Naruto woke up a week later and took off her bandages. An internally instinct for people who wake up blind is to check what is covering your eyes and take them off.

Once she did, she can see everything in complete detailed. She can see the walls color completely and see the rough patches as if she was so close to the wall. She looked around and could see she is in the Anbu's infirmary, in one of the beds.

"Welcome back to the living brat." Naruto heard someone entering the room and realized it was Anko. "You gave everyone quite a scare. What happened to you anyway?" Naruto just shrugged her shoulders and went back to lying down.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for a week and the doctor had to give you pain killers once in a while to suppress the pain in your eyes. Say let me see." Anko looked at Naruto's eyes. "Hmmm. I see. You have blood shot red eyes with a slitted pupil that looks like it is fading away and so does the surrounding red color. It's actually cool. I can't wait to see what it is capable of." Said Anko as the said woman was showing the same smile she uses when she is tor... I mean interrogating someone. Naruto just looked confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that you got your own dojutsu. This is a new one so you better name it. I say the blood red eye." Anko said as she was continuing to naming Naruto's dojutsu.

"Jigokugan." Naruto said as Anko stopped naming names.

"Say again."

"Hell Eye. Since my bloodlines are surrounded by names that revolve with the word hell, so I decided to call it Jigokugan." Anko was reluctant about this but held her tongue.

"Do you have any Idea on how it works?" Naruto just shrugged and relax into her pillow. "Get some rest kid. We'll find out later on." Anko turned around and left the room and Naruto went back to sleep.

Later on, Naruto found out that she can activate and deactivate it freely and found out how her dojutsu works. Jigokugan has the capability to hypnotise people and see through genjutsu. The hypnotizing eye is only capable of hypnotizing week minded people, but at the cost of using half her chakra for 20 seconds. The genjutsu eye is able to see through genjutsu and see how it works, so she can learn it easily if she has the knowledge of using it. With this she began learning how to cast genjutsu and is in the average area. She created her own genjutsu. Once she finished her hand seals she will appear to fire a Grand Fireball with a blinding explosion. Once it clears the surrounding area will appear burning and the sky was filled with red clouds. People will usually panic when they see this and will give Naruto enough time to capture or kill the target. She called it Hell on Earth Jutsu.

Now here she is, heading to one of the interrogation rooms. 1 year of training might not be enough but will help her gain some experience. If she makes the person talk, Naruto will become a member of Anbu in the Torture and Interrogation Department. With more experience she will be one of the head interrogators with Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi. She entered the other rooms that are the observation rooms that is observing the prisoner and she can see Anbu that weren't on duty to watch her first solo interrogation.

"Ah, you're not all here to judge me are you?" Naruto asked and the Anbu can see a 5'3" girl with Anbu pants with black bandage wraps around her ankles with black sandals. She is still wearing the sleeveless, backless, black bodysuit with belt raps that made an X on her chest that wrapped around her neck and stomach and is holding 2 wakizashis that are paralleled to her spine with the sheathes on the bottom. She is also wearing a black coat that went to her waist. Her white hair is tied at her neck that went to her ass and her bangs covered her black hitai-ate and right eye. Her eyes were the most noticeable as they were cold sharp ice blue.

"Of course were here to watch your first interrogation Naruto-chan." Anko appeared behind Naruto and hugged her... and groped her. "Hmm. You're still undeveloped Naruto-chan." This caused the Anbu to have minor nosebleeds and one passed out. Naruto tried not to moan or anything to encourage Anko to do anything else.

"Anko, please stop groping Naruto so I can explain what she will need to do." Said Ibiki as the man didn't have to see to know what Anko was doing.

"Spoil sport." Anko stopped her actions and Naruto released her breath she was holding, fearing that if she released it she will either yelp or moan. "We'll play later." Naruto feared for her life but set it aside as she went beside Ibiki.

"The guy's name is Mizuki. He tried to steal the forbidden scroll in the Hokage tower. He succeeded, but didn't make it out far." Naruto looked inside and sees a chunnin with silver hair and had mandatory chunnin clothing minus the vest and pouches. "You will do whatever it takes to find out why he stole the forbidden scroll and work your way out from there." Naruto nodded as went towards the door. "Also." Naruto stopped to listen. "There will be a bonus if you make him confess the murder of his teammates." Ibiki handed Naruto a fill and she read it over than nodded.

In the interrogation room

Mizuki is pissed. Really pissed. He succeeded in stealing the scroll and almost made it out of the village, but was captured by crossed a path of patrolling Anbu. Now here he is, in a room tied to a chair with a light blinding him so he won't see around the room. Mizuki heard the door open and a chair being pulled out and someone sitting on it. The person sighed and opened up a file.

"Your name is Mizuki right." He heard a young feminine voice.

"Who wants to know?" He knew that he is being interrogated by a skilled Anbu.

"I'm the one asking the fucken questions her. Is your name Mizuki." The woman sounded serious as he nodded.

"What! I didn't quite get that so fucken talk!" The girl sounded aggressive with no room for talking back.

In the Observation Room

"She's spending way too much time with you." Ibiki said as Anko looked hurt.

"I didn't teach her that. All I taught her is to look tough and be aggressive." Anko defended herself. Ibiki groaned.

"It looks like she took what you said seriously and it looks like it's working." Said Ibiki as he can see Mizuki looked a bit scared.

In the Interrogation Room

"Yes, my name is Mizuki." He began sweating.

"Your 24 years old and made genin at 12, made chunnin at 17 and became an instructor for the academy at 22. Is this correct?" Mizuki nodded and heard the file being closed up. "Now here is the heavy stuff. Why a chunnin like you chose to become an academy instructor." Mizuki flinched and Naruto seen it. _I must have hit a nerve._ Mizuki remained silent. "Why would a low level chunnin like you steal the forbidden scroll?" Mizuki remained silent.

"Someone as weak as you won't be able to master any of the jutsus in that scroll. Heck, you'll probably end up dead in the forest somewhere." Naruto can see him shaking a bit as he was beginning to break. "Hell, if you didn't become an instructor, you could have continued on and learned those jutsus when you make jonin."

"I didn't become an academy instructor by choice!" Mizuki yelled out breaking his silent treatment.

In the Observation Room

"Holy shit! She actually broke his silent treatment without torturing him." One of the Anbu said and received a few nods from the others.

"Aw man. She's not going to inflict some pain is she?" Anko pouted and Ibiki continued to observe.

"She won't resort to that if she can't make him talk by talking." Said Ibiki. "She's using the man's pride by calling him weak, she is making the man talk defending his pride."

Back in the Interrogation room

"What? Didn't you become an academy instructor because you weren't strong enough to cut it as a ninja?" Said Naruto edging the man on.

"I became an academy instructor because the Hokage doesn't trust me because he couldn't give me any higher missions!" Mizuki shouted.

"No wonder he didn't trust you." Said Naruto sounded like she is believing him and Mizuki nodded. "The Hokage couldn't trust you because you were too weak to do any higher missions." Mizuki looked pissed as she said that. "I mean I wouldn't trust someone who couldn't handle a simple A-rank mission. You did lose some of your teammates during your missions. No wonder they put a week chunnin like you in the Academy." Naruto continued to hit the man's pride. "Now that you spend your time in the academy, you are as weak as the children you trained."

"I am not weak! I killed my teammates that proves that I am stronger than them. I could have become stronger if I escaped with the forbidden scroll and hand it to Orochimaru so he can give me strength he promised me." Mizuki said defending his pride, which has sealed his fate.

In the Observation Room

Everyone in the room was speechless and Ibiki was grinning like a madman and can see Naruto still hitting Mizuki's pride without him knowing that he is confessing.

"Did she just..." Anko said still shocked and Ibiki just nodded.

"At the both..." She said as she is still shocked by this.

"I have to report to the Hokage with this and make her an official Anbu." Said Ibiki as he left the room. Everyone was still standing there still shocked but the Anbu still had their masks on but you can tell.

Naruto left the room as she couldn't handle the man yelling about how strong he will become. "I think I over did it?"

"No, you did perfectly." Said Ibiki as he walked up to Naruto. "I'm on my way to the Hokage's office and you will report Mizuki's confession." Naruto nodded

In the Hokage Office

Naruto gave her report of her interrogation of Mizuki on his confession and how he met Orochimaru.

"... and that's pretty much it." Naruto finished and the Hokage took a long puff of his pipe.

"So Mizuki is one of Orochimaru's subordinate." The Hokage said.

"I highly doubt it." Naruto said as the Hokage gave her a look that said 'explain'. She knew these kinds of looks from her training. "Mizuki never had contacted Orochimaru since he first met him and he didn't know where to find him."

"So he was just pressing his luck for searching for him." Said the Hokage and Naruto just nodded. _It appears I was wrong about her. She has great talent in the field of interrogation. Ibiki found an excellent apprentice._ Thought the Hokage as Ibiki handed him Naruto's ninja file.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Taijutsu: High Jonin. Ninjutsu: Mid Chunnin. Genjutsu: Mid Chunnin.

Element Affinity: Fire

Mentality: Stable

Ninja Rank: Ibiki's Apprentice, Anbu chunnin _Unofficial_

Bloodlines: Jigoku Uyoku, Gouka and Jigokugan

Anbu Department: Torture and Interrogation

_She is an all-purpose ninja. All she needs is experience and she will be one ninja to be reckoned with._ The Hokage thought as he took in Naruto's appearance. _She has weights on and a few hidden weapons on her._

"So she passed her entry test for entering Anbu and I just need to make it official." The Hokage took a file from his desk and began filling it out and summon an Anbu to deliver the file and the Anbu left. "You need head back to Anbu HQ to get your Anbu tattoo and picture."

"I won't be able to get my Anbu tattoo." Naruto said gaining the Hokages attention. "My bloodline Jigoku Uyoku burns off _anything_ that is foreign in my body like other tattoos, poison and such." The old man just groaned.

"Just go to HQ to get your picture taken and fill in the necessary forms." Naruto nodded and shunshin to HQ. "You had to take in an apprentice didn't you?" The Hokage looked at Ibiki and sees the man avoiding his gaze. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. _I'm too old for this._

2 Months Later

Life as an Anbu operative is hard work. You have long hours and short hours for sleep. You do tiring missions that demand a lot from you. Except for Naruto, she only trains and do some interrogations. She spends most of her days in Anbu HQ so she wouldn't get known, but word of a Konoha's new Interrogator got out. They say that this new interrogator can bring you to the gates of hell and send you in. Of course rumours can be very deceiving, but word got out that the people that were interrogated by this person broken down to tell them anything from fear of something.

Now Naruto is heading to one of her personal interrogation rooms with her person tools. She was training with her fire techniques and got called in to interrogate a nukenin. She arrived to the room to see two Anbus watching the door.

"You got a new one Yami-san."** (1.)** One of the Anbu's handed her a file of the prisoner.

"Do you really have to call me that Anbu-san?" said Naruto as she received that name when she tried out her own way of interrogation. Both nodded.

"Unless you want use to call you by your real name." Naruto just sighed. "Besides your new name is getting out and your are getting well known by that name with the rumours."

"Damn it. Those rumours are completely exaggerated." Said Naruto as she went into the room and sees the same thing she usually sees. The prisoner being blinded by light and a seat behind the light so he won't see him. She sat at her usual spot and opened up the file.

_An Iwa shinobi. Kuroki Denko. 27 years old and is a jonin. In for holding a stolen scroll that he hidden somewhere and need me to get the information out of him._ She looked at the man to see how she is going to interrogate him. _He's an experienced shinobi. I won't be able to hit his pride and has a strong mind so I won't be able to hypnotise him. Torturing him isn't my style... but I can scare him._

"Your name is Kuroki Denko and you're from Iwa. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is and you can't be the head interrogator. You sound too young. I'm I not important that they send in a little girl to interrogate me. Who are you anyway?" Said the man sounding confident that he will hold against this girl. He can't see her but he knows how to recognize voices.

"Who I am is not important but I can give you my nickname. It is Yami." The man flinched. "Ah. From that small movement you must have heard of me." Kuroki began to sweat. _I might as well get in over with._ Naruto went through some hand seals and activated her Jigokugan._ Underworld Cavern Technique. _She finished her jutsu and looked at the man.

Kuroki tried to see beyond the blinding light and can only see a slitted red eye. The eye got brighter and brighter until it blinded him to close his eyes. He felt like his whole body began to sway side to side and he opened his eyes to see that he is in a boat that is 10 feet long and 3 feet wide. He looked further out and sees the water is a black looking substance and in some dark cave with only a lamp in front to see a path.

"Where the hell am I?" He shouted out and heard his echo down the cave.

"You're in the path to hell." Kuroki turned around to see a girl in a black cloak covering her features and is rowing the boat. "This cavern is connected to the gates of hell and I am taking you there."

"What about the interrogation, this can't be real. It must be a genjutsu?" He asked panicking and put his hands into a seal. "KAI!" Nothing happened.

"You were wasting my time, so I might as well take you to hell. Oh, I forgot to mention I do have the ability to send people to hell and your techniques won't work down here." She sounded cold and continued to row the boat. Kuroki went to punch the girl but was pushed back by an invisible force and landed in the front of the boat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can determine your fate down here. Besides, there is a fate far worse than spending an eternity in hell." She pointed at the side of the boat.

He grabbed the lamp and brought it to the side of the boat to see a platform with a pale looking creature with some flesh missing, sharp looking teeth and claws, no ears and eyes. It made a yell or screeching sound that brought in more of the creatures to the area and followed them down the path.

"What are those things?" He began to panic and tripped on his own feet to land on his behind.

"Those are ghouls. They were once humans as far as I know. They roam around these caverns looking for food. And guess what..." Kuroki looked at her with fear in his eyes. "... You're down in the food chain." He began to panic and was about to leave the boat. "What did I just say?" That stopped him. "They eat the people who leave the safety of this boat."

"So if I stay in this boat, they won't get to me." He stood up to look at the creatures and one looked back at him to screech at him.

"In fact, I decide whether or not if your worthy of entering hell." Kuroki looked at her. "Since you were wasting my time explaining this to you I might as well leave you here to be amputated, impaled, gutted as many of times until you go insane for eternally." She suddenly appeared in front of him with those slitted red eyes and he recoiled back to fall out the boat.

He splashed his way to the surface to see the girl continued to row away. "Wait!" She continued to row the boat, leaving him behind. "Please don't leave me here!" He looked at his side to see the ghouls jumped into the water and swam towards him. "Please!"

"You were wasting my time. Why should I help you?" She continued rowing the boat and sees the man swimming towards the boat.

"I could give you some information." He suggested.

"Some. Do I look like some little girl who is worth your time?" She continued rowing but looked at the man at the same time.

Once she did ,one of the ghouls reached him and grabbed his left arm to scratch him up. Another reached him and took a bite out of his right shoulder. He began to scream out in pain. "I'll tell you everything!!"

That is what she needed. She did some hand seals. _Underworld Cavern release._

Kuroki looked at the girl to see the same slitted red eye getting brighter and was engulfed by the red light. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the same room with the blinding light and tied to a chair.

"Now are you going to answer my questions or am I going to have to leave you in that cavern?" the interrogator said.

_Nice genjutsu. All that can't be..._ His thoughts were cut off when he noticed that he was covered in the black substance with a scratched up left arm with the scratch marks and the bite mark on his left shoulder. _It can't be real. _He began to shake uncontrollably.

"Are you or are you not going to answer my questions?" The voice sounded a bit impatient. Kuroki began his inner debate. One side is his reason, saying that it was all not real. His fear, telling him to confess and would not want to see that wretched place again.

"I'll talk." He slump down into his chair answering all of Naruto's questions telling her everything.

10 minutes earlier

Naruto slump down into the chair releasing the genjutsu she created to put fear into her victims. She got off the chair and went to the wall to turn on the lights in the room.

"He should be out for a few minutes." Said Naruto as she went to a sink to turn on water and put it in a bucket. She added some dirt, a bit of sticky substance and black dye into the bucket. Once the water filled she stirred them all together to make the black looking water in the genjutsu. Someone entered the room.

"You did the genjutsu again didn't you." Naruto turned around to see Anko at the door.

"I won't be able to hit the man's pride or talk his brains out hoping for him to slip. So I had to use my genjutsu I created." Naruto finished stirring her black goo.

"Why not torture or your hypnosis." Anko asked as she went to a table with the tools and took one of the equipment. "The usual right." Naruto nodded and Anko went to cut up the man's right arm in to look like scratched. She went back to the table. "Anything else?" Naruto pointed at the tool in the shape of jagged teeth and went to put a bite mark on the man's left shoulder.

"I do torture them... after I'm finished with the genjutsu. As for my hypnosis, the man is too strong minded to fall under my hypnosis so I had to use genjutsu." Naruto grabbed the bucket and went to Kuroki's side and looked at him. "You over did it with the bite mark." The mark was spilling a lot of blood and Anko just shrugged.

"You said it has to be believable right." Naruto just groaned. "And you need this place to have the hint of blood in the room to have a more successful interrogation." Naruto just groaned again and raised the bucket over the man's head to dump it on him. "How many times did you use your Jigokugan for interrogations?" Asked Anko and Naruto tossed the bucket in the sink once she finished dumping it on Kuroki.

"I used it for most of my interrogations. I used the hypnotizing eye two times, but it only works for weak minded people and it uses most of my chakra for 30 seconds." Naruto went to shut off the over lights.

"How exactly does that part works."

"Well, I hypnotise people by looking at them like a strong genjutsu. I will never use that part for combat as it takes to much chakra. How it works is like if I say 'go jump off a cliff' and the person will do it as long as I keep my Jigokugan activated, again they must be weak minded people. I use it by turning them into truthful people and I will ask them questions and they will answer truthfully." Naruto looked at Anko to see her mouth gaping. "Are you going to watch or are you going to stay." Naruto asked and Anko left the room when she saw the man stirring.

Normal time

Naruto left the room that holds a man that is shivering from his interrogation from Yami herself. She exited the room to see Anko waiting for her.

"Let's go get some dango to eat kid." Anko said grabbing her arm to drag her away.

"But I have to go report my interrogation." Said Naruto as she was holding up her report. Anko took the paper and gave it to an Anbu member who was passing by.

"Take that to the Hokage and tell him that me and Naruto are on break." The Anbu didn't object and Anko shunshin her and Naruto out of the building.

To be continued

* * *

**(1.) **Yami – Black, Darkness – Goddess of death and ruler of the female spirits in hell – Judge of hell (There were many more definitions, but I chose these kind to get the point of the story)

Well there you have it. As for the pairings I have not decided. I thought about yuri pairings but I am not into back stories. Anko will be just a supporter into making Naruto loosening her up. There will be so much Sasuke bashing later on when I reach the chunnin exams. Why, I never liked him. The pairing for Naruto can either go to shino or gaara.

Well, that is all for know. If you like write some reviews or give some suggestions. Well, ja ne!


	4. More Interrogations

Vile's in BABY!! The fourth chapter. Again with the college thing. Little time so I may update once or bi or tri-monthly. Depends if I'm in a mood.

Well Enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

Chapter 4

More and More and More Interrogations

"Why does she does this to me?" Naruto asked herself as she is walking in the halls of the Anbu HQ with bags of clothing in her hands. Naruto looked down and see clothes that were like Anko's and she wouldn't be seen dead in these kind of clothing. _It's like she want me to be like her._

"You were supposed to give your interrogation report yourself, not hand it down to an Anbu to go out." Naruto perked up and turned around to see Ibiki looking down on her. "Now what is your excuse for this kind of behaviour?" He asked getting ready to use it against her.

Naruto was standing there thinking how she is going to end this without turning it into a debate. She couldn't think of anything and decided to go with the long shot. "Um... Anko."

Silence.

Both were just standing there and it seems Ibiki couldn't counter that. "Good enough. What did she do to you this time?" Ibiki asked looking down at the bags Naruto is holding. "She made you go on a forced spending spree with your money didn't she?" He got his answer when Naruto got a sudden interest to look at the floor.

"There were so, so much dango and sweet tea." Naruto said as she turned to go to her room in HQ and Ibiki went to do whatever it is he does on his day off. Once she entered the room she found a box on top of her bed. _What the hell is this?_

She opened it and found Anbu equipment and a mask. The mask was just plain black. No animal that signifies who she is. Just plain black. She checked the boxes contents and it has everything an Anbu would need on their missions. There seems to be an envelope that might explain this box.

_To Yami (Naruto Uzumaki)_

_Inside this box you will find what you need to do some missions outside of Konoha. An interrogator must keep their identity a secret, because the information you will be obtaining on your interrogation. You are also will be gaining some experience in the field to improve. Your missions will be field interrogation, information retrieval and some purge missions. The purge missions are usual done in groups or alone. They are missions what you call 'ruin a criminal's life further.' _

_Report to Ibiki to obtain your first assignment._

_P.S. You might want to do something about your hair._

Once Naruto finished reading the letter she grabbed some of her questionable long white hair. "What's wrong with my hair?" She asked herself. She looked further into the box and found hair dye. Black. _Well, it does stick out a lot._

With Ibiki

Ibiki is now walking done the halls of the Interrogation and Torture Department. He just finished with a prisoner that told him his life story. Man he's good. Even though he is on his day off he still does interrogations whenever he gets bored. He entered his office a sees an Anbu in his office. Not the ordinary Anbu that has the requirement clothing. This one is the one he trained for a year.

The said girl is now wearing the Anbu equipment that is covered over a trench coat that is styled like his and her hair is now black and styled in a high ponytail and her bangs have covered the left side of her face with a bit of her right showing, but what her hair didn't cover is now covered by her new black mask. _Looks like she got her hairstyle from Anko. _Ibiki thought and went towards his desk.

"Care to explain this Ibiki." The now 'Anbu' asked.

"Well you do need some experience and the new look will keep your identity a secret." Ibiki stated and went to do some paperwork. Yes, even the Head of interrogation and Torture are fighting the great evil. "And your Anbu name is Yami."

"I now all that, but why now of all time?" 'Yami' asked to get things straight.

"You need to get some field experience and did you expect to be living in the basement for the rest of your life. From what I have gathered from your file, you seemed to be interested in the demolition department of Anbu." It's true. All the fire techniques she knows, she'll pass off as a demolition. The demolition department have been requesting her transfer and Ibiki putted a stop with their requested stating something about need more interrogators. But if Naruto is sick of the Interrogation department, she is welcomed into the demolition department.

"Well I thought that I wouldn't be doing some dangerous stuff, but it seems I didn't think ahead." Naruto said scratching the back her neck sheepishly.

"Indeed you didn't." Ibiki took a scroll from his desk and handed it to Naruto. "That is your first assignment. " Naruto received it and opened it.

_Interrogate a prisoner Team 8 and their jonin sensei will capture in two days. Meet at the designated location to begin interrogation. Not bad for my first outside assignment._ Naruto rolled up the scroll and pocketed it. "When do I begin?" Naruto asked.

"You will begin in 20 minutes or as soon as possible. Getting to that location takes a total of 2 days time and try not to make a scene." Ibiki said with no humour in his voice.

"I'm always serious when I do my interrogations sensei and I will do the same outside the village." Naruto said in a tone she uses when she does her interrogations and she shunshin out of the office leaving Ibiki in his office.

"It's like she has a split personality when she does that." An Anbu appeared in the office.

"She does that to hide her identity Tenzou." Ibiki replied to the Anbu that is a captain in the First Response Squad.

Anbu Black Ops or just Anbu. A group of elite ninjas that deals with missions that the regular ninjas would consider suicide missions or secret missions. The Anbu is splitted up into 5 departments; First Response, Assassination, Interrogation and Torture, Demolition, and Spying Squad. The names said it all.

"How do you think she will do on her assignment? She is your second student after all and she is still learning." Tenzou asked while waiting for Ibiki to reply.

"I can't always keep my eye on her. She's secretive enough and there are things that I don't know about her. Even if I try to get her to talk, she knows the basics of my interrogation that will help her stay secretive. She'll do just fine." Ibiki said and went to finish off his share of paperwork. Tenzou just nodded and left the same fashion he entered the office.

With Naruto

True to Ibiki's word, Naruto has arrived to the designated area in 2 days. She didn't wait in the open like an idiot, so she hid in the trees and wait for the squad to arrive. She sat in the tree and pulled out a book about 'How to make your own genjutsu.' Naruto took a liking to genjutsu and created some of her own genjutsu. She started to read the book.

2 hours later

Naruto finished the reading the book and looked around the area to see if Team 8 has arrived. _They sure are taking their sweet time._ Naruto thought and pulled out another book about Psychology in Interrogation. _Might as well continue reading._

1 hour later

Reading about anything in interrogation can be complicated if you know what you're doing. Team 8 have arrived to the area and Naruto looked at Team 8 to see who she is going to meet. The first one is an Inuzuka obviously with their clan marks and their dog familiar. The second member is a stoic looking fellow with sun glasses. The third member is a female Hyuga. The sensei is someone she was dying to meet. Konoha's mistress of genjutsu. Kurenai Yuhi. She heard a lot about her and hoped she can learn much more about genjutsu from her in the future.

With Team 8

Kurenai and her squad have just finished retrieving a missing nin that has stolen some treasured artifact from a village. The missing nin was just a low level chunnin. Not a good enough threat to have Anbu chase after him. After capturing the missing nin, Kurenia requested an interrogator to get some information out of him and she chose the area where to meet.

"This is a fun mission, right Akamaru." Kiba asked his partner and the dog barked in agreement.

"We still need to find the village's artifact to finish this mission and we will be done with." Kurenia replied to her squad as they arrived to the area.

"Kurenai sensei. This is the right area isn't it?" Hinata stuttered **(1.)** while asking her a question and Kurenai nodded. Kiba's partner barked getting everyone's attention.

"I smell it to boy." Kiba said and everyone wanted to ask what do they smell. "Me and Akamaru smell ashes in the area and it is strong."

"Ashes?" Kurenai asked and Kiba just nodded. "Who would smell like ashes?"

"That would be me Kurenai-san." Everyone got into defensive stances and Kurenia got a genjutsu ready until the figure just appeared out of thin air.

"Genjutsu." Kurenai said and the figure nodded.

"Your team 8 I assume." The figure asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Yes and who might you be." Kurenai asked still kept her genjutsu ready.

"The names Yami and I am the interrogator you requested." She replied and walked closer to the group. Everyone dropped their stances and Kurenai cancelled her genjutsu. Naruto released a breath she has been holding when she made her appearance known and it wasn't fear of the wrong people. It was the genjutsu the genjutsu master was about to unleash. _I would be in big trouble if she had an itchy finger and it would have been a difficult genjutsu to cancel._ Naruto read a great deal about genjutsu and she read about ninja that places an extra genjutsu over another and this wouldn't be a problem with a genjutsu master.

"So you want me to make this guy spill his guts or to make him talk about his full life story or tell you about his personal fantasies. Your pick." Yami said looking down at the unconscious nin that they were dragging along. _They should have at least carried him on their shoulders. _She groaned and went towards the guy that will soon wake up cranky. _I just hope he doesn't take it out on me when he wakes up._

"We just need the location of the artefact Anbu-san." Shino replied.

"Just go tie him against a tree and leave him there until I get some information from Kurenai-san here." Shino nodded and went to do the task that is given to him. "So what specifically am I going to pry out of him?" The jonin sensei gave her the information she needed to do an interrogation. Shino finished up tying up the man and remain quiet. "Alright, wait here until I am finished. You can watch if you have the stomach for it." She went to the tree. _And I thought they are a team that specialize in tracking._

She went towards the missing nin and woke him up Anko style.

_SLAP!!_

With Team 8

"Sensei. Is she really in Anbu sensei?" Hinata asked while stuttering.

"Yeah she's about our age, so why didn't she go through the academy?" asked Kiba voicing out his opinion.

"My bugs are saying to stay away from her. They didn't want to land on her and said her skin is burning." Shino spoke earning a bit of a shock from his squad. Why, because that was the most he has ever spoken before and the bit part about the Anbu.

Kurenai didn't know how to answer those questions and the info from Shino's bugs is disturbing to her, but she has heard of a new interrogator under the name Yami. _Smells like ashes, dressed in black and the mask is also black, body temperature higher than normal, dangerous, an Interrogator, and young._ Kurenai piled up the information she has about this Anbu named Yami and concluded that she has nothing.

"I have no idea why she is in Anbu, but I think she specializes in an area that made her join Anbu at a young age." Kurenai stated not satisfying her student's curiosity.

"Interrogation." Shino stated and Kurenai nodded.

"Why would she specialize in interrogation and does every ninja know about interrogation." Hinata asked and Kiba showed his attention wondering why also.

"Yes, most ninja knows about interrogation but to an extent. There are those that are trained to withstand interrogations and are unable to crack. That's why there are those who specialize in this field that are trained to make people talk." Kurenai finished her lecture that should have been covered in the academy.

"So there are ninja that are trained to withstand interrogations and there are those that are trained to crack people that are trained to withstand interrogation?" Kiba asked a bit confused and Kurenai just nodded. "This is complicated."

"Well life as a ninja is never sim.." She stopped as the person being interrogated screamed at the top of his lungs and Yami is just looking down at him. _What did she do to him?_ She asked to herself and she can see the man didn't have any cuts or bruises.

"Please stop. I'll talk. Just stop." The man pleaded and cried.

"Good choice and my first question is where you hid the artefact or do you want to experience that pain again." Yami asked coldly and the nin just nodded his head negatively, not wanting to feel that pain again. After the man spilled his guts and Yami finished putting done the information. "Kurenai-san come here for a minute." The said woman walked towards the pair.

"What do you want and what did you do." Kurenai asked and curious of what she did.

"I wanted to ask you if you want this man dead or do you need him for some other purpose?" Yami asked and Kurenai just said they just needed the whereabouts of the objective. Yami just nodded and pulled out a kunai and slashed the man's throat killing him. Team 8 were shocked by this action. The man's head flopped down to the ground. Naruto grabbed it and sealed it into a scroll. "I believe this is yours."

Kurenai just accepted it. She may have killed him but Team 8 captured him so the man's bounty is theirs. "My other question?"

"Mmmm. Oh. The interrogation right?" Kurenai nodded. "All I did was just use a simple genjutsu that would make you feel like your entire body is being burned down...s lowly." Kurenai was intrigued that someone is using genjutsu for interrogations and is very good at using them. "I have to head back to Konoha now. It was nice meeting you Kurenai-san." Just when she was about to leave, a group of missing shinobi appeared to the group.

"Now would he be so kind and give us the information of the whereabouts of the artefact and no one gets hurt." One of the nin said, possibly the leader. They started making some advances to team 8.

Team 8 got ready for a brawl while Yami was just standing there, doing nothing.

_Hmmm. 5 mid-genin level, 3 low-chunin and a mid-chunin._ She sighed at the level of fighters in front of her. _I guess I could use these guys to practice my genjutsu._ She instantly did her new favourite genjutsu.

"**Illusion Ninja Art: Falling of the Sky**." She said loud enough for Kurenai to hear her.

"Everyone, get ready to cancel a genjutsu." She whispered enough only for her team to hear, but she didn't cancel it, because she wanted to see what her opponents will be seeing.

The area began to get darken. The earth began to shake. The sky began to shine bright. The only thing weird about that is because it only began to get brighter and brighter. That's when Kurenai saw it. The sky began to fall or more precisely the sun is getting closer and closer. It got close enough she felt her skin to begin melting, so she had enough and cancelled it.

Once she cancelled Yami's genjutsu she was terrified and shocked at what she has seen. The surrounding area is burned down. Whatever tree that was not burned is on fire. The sky is red and the clouds are black or red. She turned around to the area where her team was and can only see burned and charred corpses on the ground. She just smiled at the Anbu's genius of creativity for genjutsu.

She cancelled the genjutsu on herself and her senses came back to normal and can see her team were waiting for further orders.

"What was that genjutsu?" She had never seen that type of illusion before and is willing to learn it.

"The first one was my new one I created. It's called the **Illusion Ninja Art: Falling of the Sky** and I believe you have seen the results." She said and Kurenai caught on what she just said.

"First one?"

"The second one was my first illusion that I have ever created. I made it seem like the world is burning and everything else is no more. It was meant for people who were caught by the first genjutsu and since your team cancelled it, they were not caught by it." Said Yami as she went towards the group of down nin. She unsheathed her hidden wakizashi from her back that was align to her spine and severed their heads off their shoulders. Once that was down she sealed their heads and took a few steps back. She did some hand seals for a jutsu and raised her mask up a bit above her mouth.

"**Fire Style: Soaring Pain**." She unleashed a compressed ball of fire towards the corpses. Once the ball touched the ground, it unleashed a huge mass of fire and burned them down to a crisp.

"Since my mission here is down, I will head back to Konoha." She bowed and disappeared with a burst of fire.

_Fire shunshin. _Were Kurenai's thoughts and began wondering whether she can go to Anbu HQ to request a session with Yami. _I wonder what else she has created._ She called to her group to go on with their own mission.

With Naruto or Yami

It's been a couple of weeks since she started doing field interrogations. She had to improvise with the environment. She had to use the lake to drown a prisoner and waited till the bubbles were about to stop and give the guy some air. It worked by the way. The other time she hanged a man. No one questioned her after that. Everything else was the same with a couple of beatings, scary ass genjutsu, cut off some jewels, and the regular talking down the poor guys... Dear Kami! She _is_ turning into Anko!

The word about Yami began to surface inside of Konoha. They say she is as brutal as Anko with Ibiki mixed inside. Many shivered at that saying that the Interrogation and Torture will forever cause the most fear in the Anbu department.

Right now she is in the interrogation room 23 with a new set of device for torture. Naruto created this hoping to get Anko off her back, but it only intrigued her more.

The friendship with Naruto and Anko were like... ok their friendship is a bit questionable. If you count dragging one to get plastered, fire insults at each other, drag one on a force spending spree with the forced one's money, and getting whatever chance the other one gets to remove other one's mask, than yes. Their friendship is all right.

Right now, Naruto is sitting in the interrogation rooms with one of the prisoners. The guy's hands were pinned to the table and is trying to get them free.

_The guy is a jonin and genjutsu won't work. I could beat him but I want to test this theory out._ She thought and had a heavy object in her pocket and many, so many nails in her other pocket. _Anko would just cut the man's fingers off one by one, but let's see how this goes._

"Your name is Sousou Raito right?" She asked and the man just nodded.

"What is a Kumo nin doing inside of Fire country?" no response. "If you don't give me an answer, then I will have to get drastic and my colleague is telling me to get bloody in here." Again no response. She groans at the guy's untalkitive tongue. _For once I'm actually grateful he isn't responding._

She pulled out a hammer and placed it on the table. Naruto can see that the guy flinched a little when he seen the hammer._ Kami I love my job._

"I will ask you again. What were you doing in Fire country?" Naruto can see the man debating with himself. She can see the twitch of a finger, the uncomfortable move to sit on the chair, the bead of sweat, and the tension in the man's eyes.

"Hmmm. Not talking ne. Ok, maybe these will help you talk." She pulled out many nails out of her pocket and placed one beside each finger and thumb.

"I would cut off your fingers one by one, but have you ever wondered about the anatomy of the fingers." He began to try to release his fingers from the binds on the table.

"The hand is able to withstand any about of damage if you're careful. The outside skin is breakable, but is bearable. The only problem about the hand is the inside palms. They are quite sensitive in way like if there is a small cut and you can feel a great amount of pain. The nails are tough, but are breakable and you would get one hell of a broken nail." She grabbed a nail and place it over the guy's left pointing finger.

"The muscles in your fingers are also sensitive, that's why people would break or cut them off to feel extraordinary amount of pain, but that's the problem. Once cutted off you won't be able to feel anything else after that. That's why I got this." She grabbed the hammer in her free hand and raised it up. "Let's test this theory out." She brought the hammer down and hit the nail.

Two Anbu were going to get some rest at the lounge in HQ when a loud scream came from the lower levels of HQ got their attention.

"Anko?" One of the asked.

"Anko." The other replied and moved on to the lounge. Oh how wrong they were.

Back in the room with the source of the scream.

The man with a nail lodge in his left pointing finger was struggling to get the nail out and only making the pain worst.

"Ease up. You're going to spray blood everywhere. Now are you ready to talk?" She didn't receive a response. Just a hated glare from the prisoner. _Kami. I thank thee for making him not to speak... wait a minute. I am turning into Anko, but she uses poison in her interrogations so I am a bit different from her. Even a little it is good enough for me. Now which finger should receive the nail?_

"How about this one." She pointed at the finger that Anko uses to flip people off. _He won't be doing that again._ She grabbed a nail and position it over the finger and above the nail. "One last time or your right middle finger gets nailed." Naruto warned him before bringing down the hammer. "No... Ok." And she brought down the hammer.

The two Anbu were enjoying their rest until another ungodly scream went across HQ.

"Anko?" The same Anbu asked.

"Anko." The other answered.

"What?" A voiced called out behind them and both looked over to the voice to see Anko sitting on a love seat eating dango.

"You're the real Anko right?" Anko nodded while chewing her food. "Then who is making the prisoner scream so loud?" Everyone in the lounge looked at each other and then scrambled to watch an interrogation.

Back in the room of Screams

Again the man tried to wiggle out of the holds that are holding his hands and fingers down only to feel more pain than before.

"GET THEM OUT YOU SICK BITCH!" He finally opened his mouth, but used the wrong words. He felt another nail go through his left thumb and he screamed loud as he did before.

"Call me a bitch again and I'll drive two more nails down." She waved the hammer in front of him threatenly. "Now are you ready to talk or am I going to have to drive another nail down?" She can see he was trying to numb out the pain and she brought the hammer down to the table.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" He screamed in fear and pain. Fear of having the hammer plunging another nail down through his finger and pain of the impact on the table bringing force to move the table and moving the table which resulted into hurting the fingers.

"I could do this for hours, but how long can you resist this." She picked up another nail and did the eany-meany-miny-moe with the remaining fingers.

In the observation room

"That's just brutal."

"Look at all that blood on the table. It's going to take a while to clean it."

"Remind me not to piss her off."

"She's a genius!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL" Guess who?

Were the thoughts of the people in the room.

Back to the game.

"... miny-moe." She brought done the hammer only to be stopped.

"WAIT!! PLEASE WAIT!! I'll talk, just... please... stop." He started breaking down. Naruto put the hammer away and started with the questioning.

Few minutes later

With Naruto finished with her interrogations after leaving the guy at the table with nails that are lodged through his fingers and the table. The problem with that is the man was going to feel a lot more pain if she was going to remove them so she will let the Anbu that will through him into his cell deal with it.

So, here she is. Being interrogated by Anko on what she used for her interrogation and how bloody the room is.

"So you finally decided to get your hands dirty. We should celebrate! Let's go drinking tonight!" She dragged Naruto out of HQ, again Anko giving Naruto's report to an Anbu that was standing by.

To be Continued

**(1.) **I am not writing the damn stutters.

* * *

Well there you have it. The next chapter will be mostly the after results of drinking with Anko.

Review if you like. Get lost Flamers and Haters. Feel free to give suggestions. I don't judge, well maybe.

Well, Ja ne!


	5. News Good or Bad

Vile here, Chapter five is uploaded and enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Demon Talk_**

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

* * *

Chapter 5

News... Good or Bad?

Over the course of 2 months, the interrogation and torture department is now the most feared group in the Anbu Department.

Why?

Because of a certain individual has made her prisoners break down and turn them into little obedient prisoners. They were never the same again after meeting this individual. Asking who interrogated them is like asking a man do you measure yourself. They didn't give any kind of description, other than telling them they've been in hell.

Word got out about this individual and of course the word spread across the land of Fire Nation. This brought unwanted attention for the individual named Yami or Naruto Uzumaki, but the people don't need to know her real name. The civilian council has demanded an audience to meet Yami and of course she declined, saying she got important work to do. It didn't take a genius to figure out they wanted to know about her abilities. They commanded her to meet them and Yami arrested the civilian council for asserting their power over an Anbu member and sent them to be interrogated and imprisoned. She enjoyed every second they were in her custody and so were Anko and Ibiki. The 2 elders requested for Yami to be arrested and release the civilian council members, but the Hokage has stated the civilian council has indeed asserted their power for trying to command one of 'his' Anbu forces and for such a crime is treason and punishment is death.

The Hokage was secretly thankful to Yami for understanding the Anbu rule and law books.

Later on, the Hokage has finally removed the civilian council. Including his accursed teammates and now called elders and replaced it with the clan council with other key people into the council. The other people were the head of the academy, Konoha's development department and finance, and the last member of the Council is a representative of the Anbu forces.

Now at Anbu HQ

The Anbu Commander and the captains were having a meeting to determine who they will send someone to the council as their representative. Many didn't want to go, especially the Commander. He had enough of the evil paperwork.

"How about you Ibiki." One of the Captains said gaining everyone's attention.

"That would be a good idea." Another captain said as everyone nodded.

"Now, why would an interrogator enter the council meeting?" Ibiki said trying to get out of this. Yes, he knows being a councilmember will increase the paperwork load, now that the Hokage has stated every member will help the Hokage with the development of Konoha. In other words, help the Hokage with the paperwork.

"To start things off, you will not break or go under pressure of other members trying to overpower you." An Anbu captain member said.

"Not to mention you can read the council members expressions and make the right decisions for helping out Konoha." The Commander said putting in his two cents.

"Bullshit!! You just want to dump someone to do the damn paperwork!" Ibiki said and he received his answer as everyone looked just groaned and rubbed his temple for a future headache he will be receiving. "What about the Interrogation and Torture Department. I also have to be a proctor for the Chunin Exams." Ibiki said as he was trying to get out of his predicament. Keyword 'trying'.

"What about your apprentice." One Captain said as Ibiki inwardly cursed.

"Yes, I hear she is doing great in her interrogation career." The Commander said as he took out her profile and again Ibiki cursed at his predicament.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Alias: Yami

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Taijutsu: Anbu. Ninjutsu: Mid-Jonin. Genjutsu: High Jonin

Element Affinity: Fire and Earth being secondary

Mentality: Questionable

Ninja Rank: Anbu-Jonin

Missions: 25 C-Rank, 34 B-Rank and 13 A-Rank

Bloodline Abilities: Jigoku Uyoku, Gouka and Jigokugan

Anbu Department: Interrogation and Torture

Number of Interrogations: 203

Success Rate: 99.9

"Now that is some record she got here. It also says she has an invitation to enter the demolition Department." The Commander said as he read the report of the many explosions she has caused.

"I remember that day I sent that request. The explosion she caused has made some of my members envy for the destruction she has caused, even if it was unintentionally." The Captain of the Demolition Department said. "She is such a pyromaniac if I may add."

"That reminds me of her abilities. If I may ask, what are the Jigoku Uyoku, Gouka and Jigokugan?" One captain said as the others started to listen to the conversation.

"They are her bloodline abilities." Ibiki said as he began to think of her abilities. "Her Dojutsu allows her to understand and use genjutsu more easily. The Jigoku Uyoku increases her chakra reserves and strengthens her strength and fire techniques. Gouka is the ability to command hell fire and survive the most intents fire she is engulfed in." Ibiki said telling the other members her abilities.

"So she has 3 bloodlines, so why isn't she under the Clan Restoration Act." One member stated.

"There is a problem with her bloodline. One of them has the ability to burn 'anything' that is injected inside her body. Poisons will decompose, medicine will be burned down to a molecule, or in other words, what enters her body is destroyed the second it enters. We also learned that her blood samples were nothing, I mean it is there, but we couldn't get anything out of it." Ibiki said telling them about how her body operates. _It's like she was meant to be kept a secret._

"She won't be able to get pregnant. Getting a sample of her DNA will be impossible if we can't get anything, then that means she is just another dying bloodline user." One Anbu member said as he summarizes what is told.

"When she found out about this, it didn't seem to bother her one bit. It was like she was grateful for this happening." Ibiki said. "Anyways back to the subject of why are you bringing this up in the meeting of who is going to be a council member?"

"Ah yes, I want her to be the second Captain of the Interrogation and Torture Department." The commander said as Ibiki had his stone look on his face while on the inside he was... well, it is split up between proud of his apprentice and enraged for being dethroned by his apprentice.

"Isn't she still young for the job?" Ibiki said as he berated himself for saying that. She interrogated people for a year now; of course she is old enough.

"She turned a war veteran into a weeping child Ibiki. Of course she is old enough, but I see where you're getting a, but I made it official with the Hokage and agreed to make her second Captain of the Interrogation and torture department. She'll start when I give her the news and tell her about her duties." The Commander said as he put away Naruto's file. "Now about being a proctor. This will help her get experience scaring genin for a living."

_That's my job._ Ibiki thought as he resigned to his fate.

With Naruto

It's been 2 months since she unlocked her second stage of her Jigokugan. When she got it, it was the night Anko took her out drinking. How she got, she doesn't remember that night. All she remembers is waking up on Anko's couch with a killer hangover. She didn't remember how she got to Anko's apartment or how she unlocked her second stage of her bloodline.

Anyways, she found out the second stage had caused a side effect. She permanently now has red eyes that can see through genjutsu. When she activates her dojutsu, the red eyes now have a crescent moon pointing up towards the end of the upper slit and sit in the middle of the slit. It looks like a trident if you look at it. The abilities allow her to cast genjutsu more easier, capture multiple people in a genjutsu by eye contact, and cast genjutsu by shorten amount of the original seals. Her hypnosis ability increased by 10 seconds and using her Jigoku Uyoku it will increase by another 5 seconds for each stage. She is now able to hypnotise simple minded people. A huge step right there.

Her secondary element affinity had caused her a few improvements. One is being promoted to an official Anbu member. The other improvement is able to do earth jutsu, but not a normal earth jutsu. Because of her Gouka ability she can add sulphur to her earth techniques, in other words or more precisely Anko's word, Brimstone. The yellow substance in the earth can be ignited by fire that will cause more damage to her opponents. But the sulphur can only be ignited by Naruto's chakra and once ignited it gives off a blue flame. This will give her a more edge in her fights.

Anko has also became more friendly with Naruto. She trained her in assassination as she too is in the Assassination Department. Naruto is still wondering what she and Anko did that night. All she and Anko remember is starting a fight in a bar and finishing it and leaving the bill to a drunken Kakashi who to do not remember that night. How they got to Anko's home is still a mystery to them.

Right now.

"**Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile!**" Naruto shouted as she slammed her hands to the ground and an earth dragon materializes out of the earth with yellow dust and rocks on it. Naruto did a tiger seal just before the dragon shoot out its mud missiles and in its place were yellow /orange liquid on the mud missiles. The weird substances were aimed at an Anbu member as he started doing hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!**" The Anbu shot out water bullets out of his mouth and aimed them at the weird _mud_ missiles.

Both attacks collided and cancelled each other out. That's what the Anbu thought as Naruto's attack continued on towards him now a mud missile and he avoided as much as he can, but was hit by a couple of them. He stood up a bit wobbly as Naruto's earth dragon was still active and aimed at him. He cursed at his situation and did more hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!**" The nearby lake provided the need to make the dragon and aimed at the earth dragon. Note: using a water attack against an earth attack is very stupid. The earth dragon burst through the water dragon and hit dead on, thus ending the match.

"Aw man." Naruto groaned at the win. "I didn't even ignite the earth dragon." She just sighed at left the field as the Anbu she was fighting was being treated for a few broken bones.

Over the time of 2 months Naruto or Yami she goes by when on a mission, has started taken an interest in fighting. In her time of interrogating she completely forgot about her taijutsu and ninjutsu. She concentrated an entire year on her genjutsu she didn't do much in her other fields. In her 2 months she brought them up to par to her rank. She learned a few Anbu katas and she actually created her own taijutsu style that she calls the Phoenix Talons. She just uses her nails and because of her very high tolerance of fire, she makes her nails burn thus creating fire claws thus giving the name of Phoenix Talons. She doesn't know why she gave it such a name; she just went with the flow.

Her ninjutsu library has increased. Naruto learned a few more fire jutsus and a huge amount of earth jutsus. Because of her Gouka ability she has to learn how to ignite the earth jutsu. Each jutsu is ignited differently. She can just over flow the jutsu with her chakra and let it explode, concentrate the chakra flow and dissipate it, or ignite it with a tiger seal.

She also got rid of her black mask. She lost it that night with Anko and didn't get a new one, thus showing her face to the world.

Naruto entered the Interrogation Department to find either Ibiki or Anko. She looked around and didn't find them. Then she remembered Ibiki was in an important meeting with the other Anbu members about something that is related to the council. She still remembers that day she bagged the civilian council members. It was a good thing to; most of them were stealing funds from the village and putting it in their wallets. Some even confessed that the 2 advisors were in on it, which led to an investigation. They were soon arrested for treason for theft from the village and were executed thus bringing the Anbu department into the council. If you asked Naruto that are you proud of what you have done. She would tell them with a grin that matched Anko and say "Damn right I am proud of it!"

She continued on to find Anko and remembered she is on her break and must be at her favourite dango stand. Naruto just sighed and went to interrogate someone and remembered that the she and Anko had interrogated everyone already. She sighed and went to find someone to either bug or talk to or maybe both.

Unknown to her, the meeting of the captains and commander of the Anbu were watching her fight.

With Anko

With one plate of dango gone another was brought to her and she happily grabbed a stick and took one dango into her mouth.

"You know you have company right Anko." A very peeved Kurenai said as she was watching Anko devour a dango whole.

"Sorry Kurenai, I haven't eaten this morning. Yami and I had to do Ibiki's share of prisoners this morning and I had to skip breakfast. He had a meeting that will decide who will be a council member." Anko said as she took a bite out of a dango.

"I have no idea who this Ibiki is, but I met Yami before. Who exactly is she?" Kurenai asked as she requested to meet Yami but she denied it messaging to her saying she was too busy with her duty.

"Sorry Kurenai, she is classified. Yami is one of the most skilled ninja I have ever seen and trained. If my guess is right, she made Anbu the same time as Itachi." Anko stopped eating and did the math. "Yup, almost the same time as Itachi, but I think she was a bit younger."

"Did she at least enter the academy?" Kurenai asked most of the ninja went to the academy.

"Yes. She had entered the academy and stopped after she turned 11 and met Ibiki." Again Kurenai didn't know who this Ibiki is. "Ibiki is the head of the Interrogation and Torture Department of Anbu. He took an interest in Yami when she beat the crap out of a group of genin under 5 seconds. 5 Seconds! She was 11 and she did what a chunin will be envious of." Anko stated and wished she was there to see such a thing.

"She didn't finish the Academy." Kurenai asked and Anko nodded.

"It was the perfect thing actually." Kurenai was confused with that. "You see, when Anbu takes in new recruits we have to get rid of 85% of what the person new from the academy and Yami only had to unlearn 23% of what she knew from the academy." Anko said as she remembered how Naruto was as she instantly forgotten about what she learned from the academy. Literally, when Ibiki told her to forget everything she knows from the academy and she completely forgot about it.

"So why must Anbu forget about what they learned from the academy?" Anko just groaned at the questions.

"How should I know?" Anko went back to eating her dango.

"I hear she was the one who took down the civilian council members and the 2 advisors for corruption." Kurenai heard of the rumours of Yami taking down the whole corruption in the village. She also heard she did what the Hokage has been trying to do for the past 13 years and she did in a week.

"I remember that day." She openly smiled at the thought of beating the crap out of the council members and not interrogating them. Ibiki and Naruto had to re-interrogate the people that went through Anko. They knew it was the civilian council members that gave her the rank of special jonin and not jonin. Special jonin, it is a rank of a chunin really; it just says you specialize in a certain area and you are given privileges to command chunnin until a jonin takes command. She later on got the rank of jonin when the civilian council were gone. "It was the best early birthday gift that was given to me." Kurenai just ignored that statement and continued on with her chat with Anko.

Back with Naruto

Naruto is sitting in a room with another Anbu nin with a cat mask which she learned her name was Yugao Uzuki. She was talking to her about her last interrogation with a female nin.

"So I threaten to violate her with a blunt Kunai to get her to talk, that's when she cracked." Naruto said casually as if it was a normal thing to talk about.

"That would be just brutal. Was that really necessary and where you really going to do it?" Yugao asked as she was scared of that happening to her. Naruto just shook her head no.

"Sometimes it would be best to scare woman about losing their lower region and I was glad she took my bluff?" Naruto told Yugao. Even she would talk if something like that would happen to her

"But still." She was about to say something when Ibiki came into the room.

"Naruto we need to talk." Ibiki turned around to head back to his office and Naruto gulped at the tone of his voice.

"This can't be good" She looked over at Yugao and she gave her good luck look and left.

Naruto entered Ibiki's office and she can see someone else was in the room. From the clothing he was wearing he was the commander of Anbu.

"This here is commander and he will have a word with you." Ibiki said as he took a seat down in his chair. Naruto met the commander a couple of times when she had him watching her interrogations. She remembered his name was Tenzo, but his cold name is Yamato.

"I remember him." Naruto said as she looked at Tenzo.

He was nodding knowing that he is well known within Anbu and is really proud of himself right now.

"You're the guy who still owes me money." The man flinched and Naruto swear she heard damn it she remembers.

"He's not here for that he is here to give you some important news." Ibiki said and Naruto heard him grumbling beneath his breathe.

"Really now, is he going to pull a Tsunade and get away with paying his dept." Naruto said as Tenzo just sighed and took his wallet out and gave Naruto the money he owes her. "Ok, what is the news?"

"We made the decision to send Ibiki to the council." Tenzo gave the news to Naruto and she knew she heard Ibiki grumble about paperwork.

"And why am I here?" Naruto asked. She wasn't aware that sending Ibiki to the council was a big thing really. She knew something like this would happen. Sending an Anbu captain of the interrogation and torture department is a good choice. _So why is it a big deal?_

"While we were having our meeting to send Ibiki to the council we had an overview of your records." Tenzo said to Naruto and she gulped at this. Ibiki noticed this.

_If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me._ Ibiki thought as Naruto was thinking of a way to get out of this.

"I am here to congratulate you to your promotion as Captain." Tenzo said giving the news to Naruto.

"What?" She asked still shell-shocked of her promotion.

"You are now a Captain of the Anbu and your duties will to help Ibiki with the more interrogations and help Ibiki out with the paperwork in Anbu." Tenzo said as Ibiki was smirking at the news of Naruto helping him with the paperwork.

"What?" Naruto said as she summarized what was said to her. "Why me of all people, I mean Anko has more experience than me." Naruto said that, it was the only thing that came up to the top her head. Ibiki knew what she was trying to do and thought a counter.

"Naruto, Anko is to a member of the assassination department of Anbu, so she won't be able to be captain and she has a rank of jonin now. So you are a full member to the interrogation department. You're duties are to command a group of Anbu members freely and you only answer to the Hokage now. You fill in your own reports of your interrogations and sign other reports to bring them to the Hokage." Naruto slunk down her shoulders at hearing about doing paperwork.

"Anything else, other than fighting the evil?" The evil is a codeword amongst the high ranking people that knows the great evil; even the Hokage can't defeat the great evil.

"Yes, you are proctoring the chunnin exams." Ibiki said as he and Tenzo can see Naruto's mood completely darken and the room temperature went up.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked in a dark tone that promised death to more bad news. Both of the men in the room didn't want to face her in her current mood and shook their heads. After she left the two men released a breath of relief.

"You really know how to pick'em" Tenzo said as Ibiki ordered to have a fire squad to put out a fire. "Why did you order that?"

"If I know me apprentice, she'll need to release some steam." Ibiki said as he and Tenzo heard some explosions. Surely they wouldn't want to fight her right now.

"Was it the right decision to make her captain?" Tenzo said as Ibiki just shrugged and went back to finish his load of paperwork.

With Naruto

After demolishing a training ground she went to release more steam. She really hated to be well known and proctoring the chunnin exams is a way for her to be well known.

She went for walk around the village to just ease up until he heard a scream. Naruto went to find the source and she can see the hokage's grandson in a grip of a sand nin's hands.

"Damn brat hurt me." The cat suit guy said as he got ready to hit the kid.

"Enough Kankuro or else he'll kill us." The woman behind him said who had blond hair and tied in four ponytails. Naruto can see she was holding a huge fan, the guy had something wrapped on his back, the Uchiha getting ready to be a hero and another red haired sand nin watching underneath the branch that is under the Uchiha. Naruto just sighed and did her entrance.

With speed that would make her first sensei proud she appeared beside the guy with the cat suit named Kankuro and held her wakizashi against his neck.

"I suggest you put the Hokage's grandson down." Naruto said with her work voice, the badass voice of an interrogator and narrowing her sharp red eyes at him.

Kankuro was trembling and he didn't sense this girl at all, if she was able to hide her presence and appear beside him like that, then she will follow through with killing him. He just dropped the kid and watched him squirm away. After the kid was safe she removed her blade and returned it to it's sheathe.

"Good, now tell your teammate in the tree to come down." Naruto said shocking the two sand nins and the Uchiha. She really loves these reactions.

"Gaara." Kankuro said as he and his sister looked up to the tree to see a sand nin named Gaara in the tree.

The sand nin in the tree sand shunshin down between the other two sand nins.

"Who are you?" Naruto looked at the sand nin with the red hair named Gaara and noticed he had something weird in his chakra, something foul, besides the evil green eyes or the blackness around his eyes. The looks from the other two shows that they feared this guy, so she played hard to get.

"That's none of your business." The sand nin released his killing intent at Naruto. Everyone in the area felt this and were trembling besides Naruto who just shrugged it off.

_Who is she; I haven't seen anyone who would just shrug off Gaara's killing intent like that._ The blond sand nin thought as she was visibly sweating from just feeling the pressure of her brother's killing intent.

_She is so dead._ Was the cat suit nins thought.

_Hmmm. Not bad for a genin._ Naruto thought of this sand nins killing intent. _I might as well return the favour. _Naruto unleashed some of her killing intent and aimed it at the red head, not wanting the others to feel part of her wrath. She watched him gasped and falls to his knees and gripping his head. _What the hell is wrong with him, it wasn't that much of killing intent. It would just match his and a bit more._ Naruto thought as he watched this nin named Gaara gripping his head in pain and she figured it wasn't from her killing intent.

_**SHE'S BACK!!! RUN DAMN IT!!! RUN!!!!!**_ Gaara heard his mother screamed in his head. He felt her killing intent and liked it, but apparently mother doesn't like it. He was on his knees blocking his mother's screams of telling him to get away from her or he will die.

_Even mother does not want her blood._ Gaara took his mother's advice and just walked away from her.

Kankuro and his sister were shocked at what they witnessed. Gaara submitted to someone. They both follow suit with Gaara and left the scene.

Naruto just wondered what the hell just happened. First thing a sand genin is going to pick a fight with her and he later walks away.

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto heard behind her and damned the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru for knowing her name. She just pushed that thought aside since she is showing herself to the exams.

"Hey Konohamaru how are you doing today?" Naruto asked as the Konoha Corp walked up to her, including Moegi and Udon. She is aware that those two were the advisors grandchildren and they weren't happy that they found out they were arrested for treason, but they pulled through. She didn't mind hanging out with Konohamaru. She just met him a couple of times when reporting to the Hokage and faulted his attempts to assassinate him. Over time she didn't know how it happened but he started looking up to her. "I see you are picking fights with foreign ninja."

"It wasn't my fault he didn't take my apology likely and he was looking for a fight, so I had to insult him." Konohamaru said as the other two nodded.

"Who are you?" Naruto heard the Uchiha asked and she decided to ignore him.

"So how are your guys training with the closet pervert?" Naruto asked as the corps faces darken.

"That lousy of an excuse sensei was just lecturing me about what it takes to be a ninja and hasn't even taught me or my friends anything." Konohamaru complained to Naruto and she had to wonder how his training was going. Over her time of finding who this Konohamaru was, she took a liking to his attitude.

_At least he is willing to learn._ Naruto thought as he felt a very poorly generated killing intent aimed at her and she looked at the brooding Uchiha. She couldn't help but inwardly laugh at his predicament. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. Without the civilian council backing him up, say goodbye to your ninja career Uchiha._ Naruto thought as she to read the last Uchiha's file. Naruto read that he is unstable which means he is unfit for a ninja, but the civilian council just let that slide. With them gone, she will have to wait for him to screw up at least once and seal him away.

"Maybe I should teach you guys something that will help you out later on." Naruto said watched the trio's expressions brighten up. "Alright let's go." Naruto motioned for the three and moved behind them.

"Hey, don't you know who I am?" The Uchiha said as he started to seethe at the girl who was ignoring him. He went up to the group but a wall of flame cut him off. When the flames died down the girl and the trio disappeared. _She teaches kids that aren't even a ninja and not the elite Uchiha._ The Uchiha thought and went to go brood with his fan girl behind him asking for a date.

With the Hokage, Tenzo and Ibiki

After Ibiki and Tenzo told the Hokage how Naruto took her promotion. All he did was just smoke his pipe and wonder how many training grounds she will burn down. When he found out that this Naruto had the ability to survive and produce flames, he had to wonder if she was the one who carried the flames of Konoha. He just took out his crystal ball and searched for Naruto.

When he found her, she was talking to his grandson Konohamaru and asking him how his training was going. It appeared that Ebisu was just giving him lectures. They watched her ignore the Uchiha and disappeared with the trio with a flame shunshin.

_It seems Naruto doesn't like Sasuke._ The Hokage thought.

_She too doesn't like the Uchiha's attitude. No surprise, she has this concept of gaining things with hard work._ Ibiki thought.

_Ha, she just shook the Uchiha off!_ Tenzo was inwardly laughing at the Uchiha.

"She seems to take a liking to your grandson Hokage." Tenzo said as he watched Naruto teach the trio how to do the leaf chakra exercise and giving them a lecture about condition the mind and body.

"Indeed." The Hokage said as he continued to watch Naruto lecture about how to condition their bodies with exercise and strengthen the mind by studying from books. He was really impressed that she was getting through to his grandson and was really proud of him and his friends taking everything she is saying to them. _She would be a better choice to teach the trio. _The Hokage thought as he watched the group. "Ibiki, would she teach them anything from Anbu."

"No, she understands the mind of a child and wouldn't teach them anything beyond their grasp. Why, thinking she is a better choice than Ebisu." Ibiki said as the Old man thought of it.

"That won't happen." Tenzo said gaining the Hokage's attention. "Ebisu has his mind set on training the Hokage's grandson and he won't let that happened." The Hokage had to agree with that, he was so set on training his grandson and has been only giving him lectures. Konohamaru has asked for his friends to be trained also and he declined saying they are far beneath you. That is when Ebisu appeared on the crystal ball and figured that Naruto was going to fight him. "Think she will kill him Ibiki."

"No she won't kill him, but she will beat him down." Ibiki said and the three watched the crystal ball closely.

With Naruto

She was watching the tree sticking a leaf on their foreheads and was thinking.

_Ebisu sure is lucky to train him._ Naruto thought as she was watching Konohamaru master the leaf chakra exercise. _He mastered it in one hour! He really is a genius._ Naruto began to wonder if teaching was her thing. _Hmmm, Konohamaru is an all round fighter and his family's taijutsu style should fit him perfectly. _She looked over at Moegi. _The girl has a good concept of chakra and she is at the right age to try out my style. I'll have to find something to help her with her balance._ Naruto looked over at Udon. _The mind of the group, he fits as the strategist and he would be great with jujutsu._ Naruto thought out the trio's taijutsu style and began to think about their field of specialty.

"There you are honourable grandson!" The trio and Naruto looked up to the tree to see the Ebisu.

"Closet Pervert!" The trio said thus making Ebisu angry.

"Honourable grandson, what are you doing here? You're training session with me has started an hour ago." Ebisu said and jumped down to the ground.

"No way, my new sensei is Naruto-sensei and she actually taught me something." Konohamaru said shocking Ebisu and surprisingly Naruto.

"What!" Naruto and Ebisu said, but Ebisu had his bottom jaw kissing the ground from shock.

_He can't be serious can he?_ Naruto thought as she wondered how Konohamaru has came up with that.

"You can't be serious!" Ebisu yelled out not liking someone taking away his student, especially if that someone is a little girl. "Surely a nobody like her wouldn't be able to teach you anything." Ebisu said missing the huge temperature increase and the held back and holding killing intent from the said Nobody. Even the crystal ball cracked and started emitting heat.

"I'm a nobody am I?" Naruto said in her work voice and walked over to the open field. The trio were taking some steps back when they figured that Ebisu and Naruto were going to fight. "How about this nobody show you what she can do."

"Ha! I'm an elite jonin, the highest ranking ninja in the village surely someone like you won't be able to defeat me." Ebisu said proudly and got into a loose stance and wasn't going to take her seriously.

"Your funeral." Naruto said as she jumped towards him with three rapid front flips to bring down her heel down on Ebisu. When he sidestepped it and the heel touched the ground, he didn't expect to see the ground shatter into a huge crater. Naruto used this opening and did four rapid twirls in the area and kicked Ebisu. Again he didn't think that something like that was powerful and the earth shattering was just a weaken earth, so he just blocked the kick. Big mistake, when the kick hit him, he was sent flying into a tree and shattering it.

"How do you like that?" Naruto said as she felt lighten from releasing all her bottled up rage into those kicks. When she didn't get an apply she just walked over to where Ebisu was and found him passed out. "How the hell did someone like him become elite?"

With the Hokage

"Seriously Hokage-sama, how did he become elite?" Tenzo asked and was disappointed to see the fight ending so quickly.

"I have no idea." The Hokage said as he watched Naruto and the trio left the area, leaving Ebisu. "So how is she going to do the first part of the chunnin exams?"

"Don't know. I would just make the genin do an impossible written test and make the genin cheat." Ibiki told the Hokage how he would make the genin go through with the exams. "It's her first time, so she would probably go with a written test, with something on the side."

"She won't scar their minds will she?" The Hokage asked a bit weary.

"It's her first time; she might make some therapist richer later on." Ibiki said as he remembers the names of the people who he sent to get therapy.

"Anyways what would you think of her career as an Anbu Captain?" The Hokage asked the two wanting to hear their opinion.

"Well, she was under Ibiki's command for a year now and doesn't show any sign of snapping, but she has these explosion fits." Tenzo said as he remembered the training ground she burned down. "She has this ability to think ahead and think of a strategy to overcome disadvantages. She spent almost four years under Gai's tutelage and not once did she mention something about her abilities to control fire and compare it with her flames of youth." Tenzo, Ibiki and the Hokage shivered at the thought of her shouting like Gai. "If she was able to go through someone like Gai, she is ok in my books Hokage-sama."

"As for Naruto's development, she went up from a high genin to elite jonin in a year." The Hokage was drinking some tea and did a spit take.

"You can't be serious Ibiki. Something like that hasn't happened since... I don't know since when, this is the first time it has happened." The old man thought and remembered her fight with Ebisu.

"She has this ability to get stronger after each fight Hokage. This morning she was fighting an Anbu member and defeated him in five moves." Ibiki said gaining the two's attention. "A month ago, this Anbu member was able to make Naruto have a run for her money and a month later she beat him like he was nothing."

"To be able to get stronger in a month is amazing and scary at the same time. In a couple years she will be able to take my position." Tenzo said and he will soon fear of losing his position from Naruto and hope she stays interrogating people.

"Does she get power hungry Ibiki?" The Hokage asked and hoped she won't end up like Orochimaru.

"No, she takes in what she is taught. She created a few of her own techniques and I think she made something that is like Kakashi's Chidori." Ibiki said as he seen the result of her **Hell Fire Blade** or **Goukari**. "She calls it Goukari and it isn't copyable. The person must have a high affinity and the ability to survive fire."

"Anyways, what do you think of her taking the Konoha Corps?" The Hokage asked and he too wondered how they will end up in her care.

"In three years, she might be ready to take some kids under her wing after getting some action as an Anbu Captain and taking on students will help her release some steam. We just need to sacrifice your grandson Hokage-sama." Tenzo openly speak his mind. "Unless you want her to snap later on and we don't need someone else pulling off an Itachi now do we." The three had to agree. She's as strong as Itachi was when he first became a Captain and she will just be getting stronger.

"She'll need some vacation time out of Anbu for a while too." Ibiki said as she is still young and she will need to get some extension of breaks.

"All this to prevent her from snapping I assume." The Hokage received his answer with them nodding. He didn't mind someone like Naruto teaching his grandson. He just hopes she has a stable mind when she takes in his grandson and his friends. He opened Naruto's file and read the Mentality of her mind and hopes that was a typo.

With Naruto

"Ok you three I have to get back to work." The trio were not happy of this news and was asking for her to teach them something. She won't be able to get some time to train them with her new position as a Captain. She will have to interrogated more people and she won't be able to teach them anything beyond what the academy is teaching. "Do you guys know about henge, kawarimi and bunshin?" Naruto asked the trio and they nodded. "Show me, do a henge of me."

Naruto watched the trio hengo into her. Konohamaru did an exact replica of her, Moegi did a replica of her but it had her orange hair, Udon had the same problem as Moegi.

"Ok you guys need some more practice. Kono you are alright but keep practicing." Konohamaru nodded. "Moegi you need to concentrate and change the hair color of your henge." Moegi was a bit disappointed a bit but shrugged it off when Naruto gave her some advice. "Udon, just like what I told Moegi, but you seem more distracted, so just concentrate." He nodded.

"What are you going to teach us." Konohamaru asked wanting to learn.

"Well, I can't teach you my techniques." The kids grew depressed hearing this. "But I will teach you guys later on when you get a bit older and have your chakra pathways more developed." That brightened up their mood. "So right now, just practice that leaf exercise and if that is getting to easy add another leaf and if that is too easy than add more leafs." Naruto began thinking whether she would just skip her duties and make sure these three gets the right training and then it hit her.

"Pranking." The trio didn't know what she meant. "Pranking, it is something that you do to get people angry, but it is funny. People would just see it as a bad thing, but truthfully it has it uses. This way you can practice using those academy jutsus and use them while pranking."

"Naruto-sensei, how exactly will doing pranks help us get any stronger?" Konohamaru asked.

"And won't that get us in trouble?" Moegi said while Udon had to agree with Moegi.

"You see, doing pranks help you learn how to think." They still had a questionable look. "The first step for a prank is done with planning how to do the prank. This will help make you think up thinks, you get what I am getting at."

"Kind of sensei." Konohamaru said.

"Good enough, the second stage is execution of the plan. This stage makes you guys do the prank without letting people know you're pranking them, thus helping you in the stealth department. Besides, you get to see your prank go off." Naruto said now letting her child side loose. "You guys with me so far?" They all nodded.

"Now the final step is the escape. You are to use this time to get away from authority and not get caught." Naruto explained to them.

"So this way pranking will help us learn how to plan, execute and not get caught." Udon asked and Naruto nodded.

"You're saying that we prank people, we will get strong in no time." Konohamaru asked and Naruto again nodded while smiling. She just made Konoha's life a living hell. "Let's go guys, we got pranks to plan." Konohamaru said and left with Udon and Moegi.

Naruto waved the kids away and was wondering how the three will cause havoc to the village.

"You do realize this will come right back to you right." Naruto looked up in the tree to see Anko eating dango.

"I doubt it?" Naruto said as Anko took a bite out of her dango. "Ebisu will be the one to blame, since he is Konohamaru's sensei."

"You heard the news Anko." Naruto asked her as she was eating her dango.

"What news." She said when there was no food in her mouth.

"I just made Captain." Naruto said and she prepared for Anko to through a fit but she didn't. She just hugged her.

"Congratulations Naruto, you finally made it up in the world." Anko said as she slurred a bit and Naruto smelled saki off her breath.

"Your drunk, aren't you?" Naruto received her answer when Anko just hugged her tighter.

"You know what; we should celebrate your promotion and let's go drinking!" Anko claimed to the world and for once she went with Anko willingly. She might as well get plastered enough and not remember her promotion and hoped it is just a dream.

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it. Naruto made it up in the ranks and all.

If you like Review. Haters get lost. Suggestions feel free to review.

Well, Ja!


	6. The Chunnin exams Part 1

Vile Here!

It has been a while since I updated this chapter. I tried to put the chunnin exams in one chapter, but I noticed I hit the 10,000 word count and continued so I had to cut it to make it shorter.

Here is the next chapter, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Chunin Exams Part 1

It's that day. The day she has to step outside of the shadows and emerge to the world for them to see her.

And that would be none other than Yami or what the outside world has known her as.

She is Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Anbu Interrogation and Torture Department.

Right now she is pissed. She is pissed that the alcohol a few days ago and the following night outs with Anko didn't help erase her memory.

Right now she is going to take it out on the poor genins that are entering the exams.

She is on her way to the academy.

Room 301 is what she is told.

She changed from her Anbu gear to her gear she uses to wear back then. Black cargo pants with many pockets, Anbu battle boots, a dark red waist length coat, black fingerless gloves and her personal body suit that doesn't have a back or sleeves and goes down to her mid thigh. She also got rid of that black hair dye in her hair and burned it off. Naruto's hair style is just tied as a low ponytail, which went down to her ass. Her bangs went to the side and long. She still had her weights on and had her hidden Wakizashis on her back underneath her coat with the belt straps holding them that X in the front. All of her clothing is fire resistant and her coat is also weighted down with seals that are 100 pounds, her arms had weights that were 150 pounds on each wrist and her legs were 200 pounds on both ankles. She completely forgot she had weights on for a year and they were chakra weights so every once in a while they increase when she gets use to them. That's what happens when you forget you had something on for a year and you wonder why you are abnormally strong.

Naruto's duty in the chunnin exams is to give them a written test with a side thing about cheating. She knew Ibiki would do something about making them cheat and she was going to do the same thing, but they will fear cheating. Anko is just doing the usual and make the genin go through the forest of death. She just hopes Anko doesn't jump the gun.

Naruto went up the stairs and reached the third floor. She could of just shunshin in and scare the crap out of them, but she will do it her way.

Naruto reached room 301.

"Do you have information for Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee and some woman named Naruto." Naruto heard on the other side of the door.

_Sounds like the Uchiha, but who has this kind of information?_ Naruto listen in to the conversation and heard detailed information about Gaara and Rock Lee. _That kind of information isn't given out to the public and how did he get that kind of information?_

"Let's see here Naruto... Naruto... Ah Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto flinched when this person said out her real name. Actually her name was given out to the jonin when Naruto was stated as a proctor, but that's beside the point. The point is, is that this genin is entering unknown territory if he give out her information.

_I just hope he doesn't have detailed information on me, besides only the Hokage and the Commander of Anbu has my information._ Naruto thought out and began to listen in more carefully.

"She didn't graduate from the academy." The man said and the Sasuke just smirked at that. "Instead she skipped the academy and entered Anbu. She made a new record of gaining captain status that use to be held by Itachi." The guy with the card said and Naruto sworn she felt killing intent from the Uchiha but not enough to make her fear him. "Her taijutsu is Anbu level, ninjutsu Anbu level, genjutsu is also Anbu level and she has an ability that rivals the flames of Konoha."

_No doubt this guy is a spy. I should take care of him before he enters the second exam... flames of Konoha? Where did that come from? I'll ask the Hokage later._ Naruto thought before she shunshin to the chunnin not wanting to make a scene.

Naruto appeared to the chunnins that were her eyes for the test. "You guys wearing insulated clothing?" Naruto asked as they all nodded. "Good than you remember your roles?" She heard groans from most of the chunnin, but more specifically from two lazy chunnin.

"Do we have to drag the bodies out of the room?" The lazy chunnin complained and his partner nodded.

"Izumo quit your bitching and do what you're told." Naruto said to the chunnin and shunshin to the room with the chunnin.

"Listen up you bastards!" Naruto appeared in the room with a pillar of flames that covered the board and hid the chunnin. _This is the first time I did a mass genjutsu in my life. They sure will regret making me proctor this batch of candidates._

The genin in the room were shocked to see that the flames died down and showed a woman with long white hair with black and red clothing and is alone. All of them didn't notice her genjutsu.

Naruto smirked at the candidates that were scared from her little display.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the proctor of the first part of the chunnin exams." Naruto said and wrote her name on the board... with the right way of pronouncing it. "Say it wrong... well let's just say it will be the last mistake you will make in your life." Naruto warned the group and couldn't help but smirk at their reaction. They were all confused. Most were confused that a little girl was proctoring the chunnin exams and is doing this part alone. _Hmm, 80 teams uh. _

"There is no way a little bitch like you can proctor the exams!" A nin from kumo said and it was the wrong thing to say.

With speed that the candidates can't comprehend and Naruto appeared in front of him and kick the guy out of the room. Literally, she kicked the guy in the head and he went flying out of the room, through the window that is three stories high. _I hope the fall kills him._ Naruto thought as she went back in front of the board.

Again everyone was shocked at what she just did. Most were scared for their lives and made a mental note not to piss her off.

_She's stronger than she use to be._ Shino thought and wondered why his bugs were going haywire. _I see she placed a genjutsu to the entire room._ Shino's bugs told him and he isn't able to cancel it.

_Damn, Akamaru says she is stronger than before._ Kiba thought as he put Akamaru in his coat in fear.

_How does she do it? She has this air of confidence and from what I remember she is strong._ Hinata thought in admiration of Naruto.

_I remember father talking about her. He says that she is a perfect interrogator. Maybe I should ask father to teach me the clan's techniques after the exams._ Ino thought.

_.........Troublesome........._

_Maybe I should try bacon flavoured chips next. _Thought an eating Akimichi.

_It's her! That slut how ignored Sasuke! _Thought a pink banshee.

_So this is her. Whatever power you have, I shall obtain it from you._

_Hmmm, Danzo-sama said she is the one who ruin his plans to take over Konoha. She seems capable maybe I should..._ Thought a root member that is teamed up with the Uchiha and screaming pink banshee.

_It would be best to stay away from her. She made Gaara submit to her._ Thought a shivering puppet user.

_She knows how to scare a lot of people... I'm ashamed to have him as my brother._ Temari looked over to her sweating bullets brother.

_Mother is keeping me from attacking her._ Gaara thought of how he is going to kill her.

_Gai-sensei! I have finally met your first pupil whose flames of Youth burns Brightly! _Thought a bushy brow.

_Fate is written for me to beat Gai's first pupil._ Thought a smug Hyuga.

_I'm surprised she isn't shouting or dressed in a green spandex suit._ Thought a weapon mistress.

_Kukuku... she is strong. She could be another candidate to become my new host._

In Jonin Waiting Room

The jonin senseis of the genins were waiting in the room resting or talking amongst to each other.

"How do you think the genin are doing?" Kurenia asks the other jonin.

Asuma just took a puff of his cigarette and Kakashi continued on to read his smut. Kurenai just sighed to herself to have non-conversational people to talk with.

"DON'T WORRY KURENIA! THE GENIN ARE CAPABLE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!" Gai shouted out, scaring the crap out of the three.

"Hn, you say something Gai?" Kakashi said in his usual tone and Gai was crying a river saying something about how hip his rival is.

"You don't have to worry Kurenia." Asuma said reassuring her that the genin can handle the exams. "They will be fine. Hey Kakashi." Asuma called out to Kakashi gaining his attention. "Who exactly is proctoring the first part of the exam?"

Kakashi just continued on to read and not looking away from it. "I'd say Ibiki is the one who is proctoring."

"Ibiki you say, well there screwed." Asuma said confusing Kurenia and Kakashi just nodded.

"Who exactly is this Ibiki? I heard of him, but no one explained who he is." Kurenia asked hoping to get information on who trained Yami.

"That's right, it's your first year as a jonin, and well Ibiki is an interrogator." Asuma just said and Kurenia just waited for him to explain. "He is so good at what he does; he doesn't need to torture you. In fact, he makes you torture yourself."

"So why is he proctoring the exams." Kurenia continued to ask.

"He doesn't torture the body like other interrogators, he tortures the human mind." Asuma explained to Kurenai. "That is what I heard anyways."

"You know what I heard." The group of jonin turned to an unknown leaf ninja. "Is that Ibiki isn't the one who is proctoring the first part of the exam." This gained every jonin's attention. "I heard he had his apprentice proctoring the exams as we speak." Many murmurs of who exactly is Ibiki's apprentice.

"Does anyone here know whose Ibiki's apprentice is?" A random jonin asked and one stood up.

"I heard her name was Yami." This gained everyone's attention and more people began to talk about this Yami.

"Her real name is Naruto Uzumaki." A jonin said out loud when that information was given out and one person had to know who she is.

"YOSH! MY STUDENT HAS FINALLY MADE IT UP IN THE RANKS! I WONDER HOW HER FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BECOME!" Gai shouted out as he had anime tears in his eyes remembering the little fighting machine that he trained a few years back. Most of the jonin were freaked out on the concept that there is another Gai out there beside his pupil lee. Now there are three of them. So they thought. Some pitied the girl to have him as her sensei. Is Gai really that bad...... WELL?

"Has anyone met this Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Gai shouted out and Kurenai raised her hands and people were asking who she is.

"From what I remember of her is that she is powerful and very etiquette with genjutsu and ninjutsu." Kurenia explained and Asuma had a thought.

"And let's not forget she spent some time with Gai and her Taijutsu must be very high." Asuma put out there and the three had to agree with that and wondered how strong is this Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wait a minute." Kakashi said gaining both of the jonins attention. "She has spent some time in Anbu's interrogation department, what part of interrogation is she into?" This brought in more conversations on what the rumours say about Yami which they learned is Naruto.

"If what the rumours are true than the genin are royally screwed." Asuma said as he took another puff and Kakashi felt sorry for the genin. Kurenia was only more intrigued by this Naruto.

In room 301

"Whoever is teamed up with that guy, get the hell out." Naruto said as two kumo candidates left the room.

Naruto just grinned and looked over to the candidates. _Hmmm, Kabuto Yakushi huh. Guess I'll deal with him later on._ She looked over to the genin 8 and one particular genin. _A root ninja. Ibiki said that he is to keep an eye on the Uchiha and is to keep him out of trouble. _Naruto though as she looked at the pale looking genin who is pissing off the Sasuke fan girls by calling Sasuke dickless which she finds it funny and probably Anko as well. _Ibiki said that Danzo was seriously pissed off that he was forced out of the council and doesn't hold any power over Konoha. He didn't show it but Ibiki felt it and it would be best to have him eliminate as soon as possible. _Naruto thought of the root leader and looked over the genin and saw a miniature version of Gai._ What the hell? He seriously looks like a lost son of Gai, maybe, but it is possible... nah, not possible, one is enough._ Naruto just ignored that thought and looked over to Gaara. _He seems calmer and he still has that killer look in his eyes and signs of insomnia. He must have nightmares of people he killed before._

"Alright listen up!" Naruto said in her work voice. "Everyone here that is entering the chunnin exams is to sign this waver form here." Naruto held up sheets of paper. "Those here that sign this are saying that it is not _my_ fault that you were killed in the first part of the exam." Naruto again smirked at the more confused looks.

"But we have signed the slips that were given to us!" A random genin yelled out and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, and then soon entered into a laughing fit. The laugh was scaring the hell out of the genin and Naruto stopped.

"Oh you poor delusional genin. Those slips were for you to register you to enter the chunnin exams. These wavers here will guarantee me to not be blame or enter a law suit if you get killed during the time I proctor the exams." Naruto said and still held that smirk the freaked out the genin. _Kami, I see why Anko and Ibiki likes proctoring the exams._

After the genin brought in there papers and sign another paper then they were given a place to sit in the room. Once everyone was seated and ready.

"Alright brats, about the written test. You have ten questions to answer in one hour and the tenth question will be given to you when there is fifteen minutes left. Each question equals one point and every point equal ups to ten points. Also, this is a team exam, so you and your teammates test will equal up, which will come to result whether or not you and your teammates pass or fail. Now the rules for the test." Naruto heard some groans for the rules and she cleared her throat. "NO CHEATING!" Naruto shouted as she leaked some of her killing intent that made a few people shiver in fear, but not enough to make them pass out. "Those who are caught cheating will result to them losing two points off their current score. You get a total of five warnings. If you get caught the fifth time, well we'll have to find out now won't we." Naruto left that hang in the air which frighten the genin.

"Ok, just before you begin the test, say hello to my little friends." Naruto held out her hands and a ball of fire formed. It later showed a red slit eye and was soon floating around the room. Many more followed that were acting like sentries that floated to the walls and windows and were keeping a strict eye on the genin. "These little buggers will keep a close eye out on you. One sign of cheating they will tally it up and each are telepathically so each time they spot you cheating it is gathered as one, not an individual but as a whole." Naruto explained to the freaking out genin when the eyes were right in front of the terrified genin. _Yup, they will soon regret making me a proctor for this exam._

"Alright, Begin!" Naruto shouted to begin the exam.

All the genins were looking at the paper that is in front of them. Most of the genin had troubled looks when they read the questions.

_The questions are impossible to be answered by genin and chunnin. _Naruto thought as she sat down on a chair behind the desk in front of the board and started reading a book on earth manipulation. _The only way to get an answer is to get the answers from the hidden chunnins._ Soon she spotted some genin cheating and some weren`t very that good at cheating until she got a signal to eliminate a genin. _Here comes the fun part of the exam._

The genins were trying to answer the exam until they heard a scream of pain.

Everyone in the room looked where the scream was coming from to see those balls of fire was attacking a genin and he soon was engulfed in flames and fallen to the floor not moving. Naruto is actually grinning at the reactions from the genin. Some were freaking out and some weren`t able to move. That is until one was brave enough to speak.

"What the hell, you aren't allowed to do this!" One genin shouted as he is that genin's teammate.

"Sorry for you're lost, but I did say you'll find out what happens when you get caught cheating and he indeed got caught." Naruto said not looking away from her book. "Since you are his teammate I suggest you leave or do you want to die with him." Naruto said and soon two genins attacked Naruto but they were intercepted by the balls of fire and killed. "Alright back with the exam."

Some of the genin were having second thoughts about the chunnin exams. Naruto noticed that few of the genins weren't affected of what happened in front of them. _He is definitely a spy. His chakra reserves are jonin and what idiot shows information he gathered from other villages to other village ninja._ Naruto thought.

20 minutes later

The tension in the room started to get unbearable fifteen minutes ago. A few more genin were killed from cheating and tried to fight back, but all was futile.

Naruto started releasing heat from her body to heat up the room._ People usually break in a heated room. _Naruto thought as she continued to watch the genin, as some genin release some of their collars trying to cool off, but the room is still too hot.

"I can't take it anymore!" One genin stood up and ran out of the room and he didn't get killed. Most of the genin look dumbfounded that nothing happened to him

"You guys realise you can leave right?" Naruto said and some of the genin were gawking at her or their jaws touching the tables. "You guys thought you had to sit through this didn't you?" Naruto asked them and more than half of the genin left the room. _Wow, that leaves 35 teams left. Damn it! I need ten more teams to go._

The genins weren't trying to cheat, but some were bold enough to cheat.

Hinata Hyuga used her Byakugan to cheat and she stopped using it once she got the answers. _She really knows how to use her family's eyes and she saw through my genjutsu. _The other Hyuga is using his Byakugan to his fullest and was smirking at his accomplishment of getting rid of her genjutsu. _Damn stoic Hyugas._ The Aburame is using his bugs to get his answers. _The Aburame are good with information gathering._ The Inuzuka is getting the answers from his dog. _Why isn't the chunnin signalling for his elimination...? I see, they don't speak dog._ Then she looked upon the pink banshee and she was using her huge head of hers. _That head of hers is only good for target practice. _Then she came across the trio. _Damn lazy ass bastard is sleeping. _The Yamanaka used her family's jutsu to enter the pink banshees head to get the answers. Naruto thought she would be a good interrogator if she joined Anbu. The Uchiha was using his sharingan to copy his answers. _He even copies handwritings._

Then she looked at the mini-Gai. She followed his eye sight to see him looking at mirrors at the ceiling and a ninja wire connected to his partner. _Even if they are not together, they are still working together._ Naruto looked at the red headed sand ninja named Gaara who was just sitting there doing nothing. The cat suit guy is sweating bullets. _Looks like I ruined his plan to get the answers._ Naruto thought while she looked at the female of the group is glaring at her brother.

"Alright you bastards!" Naruto yelled out as it is the last fifteen minutes of the hour. "Alright now there are more rules for the 10th question." Some were more confused by this and some were talking amongst each other. "Ok you can choose whether or not to take the question." More of the genin were questioning this. "If you choose not to take the question than you and your team is out of the exams. For those who take the question and gets it wrong... well, you get killed." This caused uproar in the room.

"What do you mean we get killed if we get the question wrong? There are those who have taken the chunnin exam more than once before." A female leaf genin said who is teamed with the Uchiha and the rest of the genin nodded.

"Well, they didn't have me as a proctor for the exams. Now if you don't want to take the question than leave." Naruto said and some of the genin leave. "Alright, let me remind you to those that are going to answer this question, you get it wrong..." Naruto unsheathe a hidden wakizashi and stabbed it on the table. "... you die." That scared more of them out of the room. _Damn it! 27 teams. I would have thought the rookies would have left the room, but their pride is going to get them killed._ Naruto looked at the female Hyuga who is smirking at her. _She seems to get what I am doing._

"Alright then!" Naruto said to the remaining genin as she stood up from her desk. "You guys... Pass."

...

Wait for it.

...

...

"WHAT!" There it is.

"What do we mean we pass? What happened to the 10th question?" the female sand ninja said who is shocked from this happening.

"There is no 10th question. It is a life or death decision. To become a chunnin you must be able to make a life or death decision or in your case risk it." Naruto explained as the genin began to calm down and Naruto sheathed her wakizashi.

"What about the test." One genin asked.

"Yeah, it was a waste of time!"

"It wasn't a waste of time." Naruto said as she did a hand seal. The ashes where the genin were killed disappear and the balls of fire disappear and in their place were chunnin. "The test is a way to see how well your information gathering skills are." More were confused and Naruto just sighed. "You see the test is to see how good you are to cheat which is a way to say how well you gather information." Soon the genin understand.

"But what happened to them." The genin motioned to the bodies that are piled at the back.

"You see I wanted you genin to realise that you can get killed being a chunnin. Some missions you are to spy or gather information for your village. You see what happens there is you only get one try and not five tries. You get caught you get tortured or killed or interrogated. That is why I made you guys witness what will happened if you get caught. Even if they get killed five times over." Naruto looked at the clock._ Five more minutes for Anko to take the genin._

Then the window shattered. A ball that soon opened up and two kunai pinned a piece of cloth to the ceiling showing a message.

_The sexy and single 2__nd__ Proctor Anko Mitarashi._

_At least she gets her timing right._ Naruto thought as the black cloth covered her view of the genin.

"Don't relax just yet!" Anko said with a microphone in her hand. "You still have to get through me. Anko Mitarashi!"

"You can get rid of the microphone Anko." Naruto said as she burned the banner that covered her view.

"Hey! It took me two hours to make that!" Anko yelled into the microphone and right in front of Naruto's face.

"It took you two hours to make that banner?" Naruto asked as she slapped the microphone out of Anko's hands.

"Well, I was kind of drunk and I... let's just say I was drunk ok." Anko dropped the subject as she counted the numbers of genin. "Ha! You lost the bet!"

"I only needed two more than you would be paying the next time we go out drinking." Naruto said as she remembered her bet she made with Anko. If Naruto has 25 or more teams remaining in her time proctoring than she would be the one to pay the next time they go out drinking.

"Yeah, don't worry, it was your first time proctoring and not bad by the way. I'll get rid of half or more when I go through with them." Anko said with a wicked grin.

Naruto felt pity for the genin. They just went through her and now they are going to be proctored by someone who doesn't know the meaning of restraint.

After the genin left and Naruto was just sitting on a chair not bothering to look over the papers. She snaps her fingers and a group of Anbu appeared in front of her.

"Follow me."

5 Days Later

"Is this accurate Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his spy Kabuto who happens to be alone when he entered the tower and his clothes were a bit burned and sliced up.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke's skills during the exam are on that card." Kabuto said as he straightens his glasses and handed the info card to Orohimaru.

"What happened to the other two?" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Kabuto when he asked that question.

"I got figured out as a spy and narrowly avoid capture, but the other two were killed. I have finished my intended mission though." Kabuto held his guard up as Orochimaru chuckled at Kabuto.

"Kabuto. You have become careless in your spying. After all, that Naruto was eyeing you suspiciously from the moment she entered the room and captured us in a genjutsu." Orochimaru smirked with that information. "No one was able to capture me in a genjutsu before, she is a threat to our plans Kabuto. Don't underestimate her." Then he grinned evilly that shook Kabuto's spine. "She will become an excellent host." Orochimaru took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Kabuto.

"The Plan's for Suna." Kabuto stated as Orochimaru nodded.

"Don't fail me again Kabuto or else I will…" Orochimaru left that unsaid but the message was clear. He melted into the wall signalling he left the area.

Kabuto pocketed the scroll and shunshin away.

Tower Office

Kabuto shunshin into the office that the Hokage, Tenzo, Ibiki and Anko were in.

"Did it work?" Anko asked as Kabuto shimmered away and in his place was Naruto.

"Please don't make me do that again." Naruto said just before she released a shiver that shook her body. "Oh god he wants me to become one of his hosts!" Naruto began to have a small breakdown, but a hidden stash of sake was able to prevent her from breaking down.

After much needed sake Naruto has calmed down and gave the scroll that she received from Orochimaru to the Hokage who looked it over.

"It was risky, but you were able to get this much out of him." The Hokage said as Naruto was taking another gulp of sake.

Now she regrets capturing Kabuto.

5 Days Ago

"Alright you maggots! It's time to start the 2nd exam!" Anko shouted signalling the genin to enter the forest. All the genins entered the forest... except for a certain individual.

Gate 43

"Kabuto Yakushi." Naruto said as she is standing in Kabuto's way to enter the forest. "I wonder if that is your real name."

"Yes, it is my real name." Kabuto pressed his glasses in place and he is wary of her presence. "Do we have a problem Naruto-kun?"

"I hear you have information cards. Mind showing mine." Naruto asked as Kabuto handed her information. "You really have some talent in information gathering." Naruto said as she looked at the very detailed information of her. "Tell me, how a spy like you haven't gotten caught yet?"

This caught Kabuto and his teammates off guard and Naruto just burned her information card and snapped her fingers again as the Anbu that followed her pinned the genin down, but they were putting up a fight. Kabuto killed two Anbu with chakra scalpels and one of his teammates died trying to escape.

"Damn it! Go warn Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he was fending off the Anbu.

_Orochimaru._ Naruto went to intercept the other 'genin'. "Going somewhere." Naruto throws a punch but the guy grabbed it and Naruto felt her chakra being absorbed. The guy started chuckling.

"I'm going to absorb all of your chakra until you have nothing left!" The man said as he pinned Naruto down and started absorbing Naruto's chakra faster.

Naruto was just laughing at the man's attempts to absorb her chakra. This was unsettling the man absorbing her chakra. "You want my chakra?" Naruto said sweetly that would make you back away in fear. "FINE! You can have all the chakra you want!" Naruto released her first stage of Jigoku Uyoku and she soon was engulfed in chakra. The difference between her original and Jigoku Uyoku's chakra is that Jigoku has a hint of fire chakra inside it. The moment the guy absorbed that chakra he felt pain in his body and it started to spread all over his body. The pain soon got unbearable he released Naruto from his hold. "What's wrong? Didn't you want my chakra?"

"What the hell are you!" The guy was trembling as he soon began to feel more pain in his body. "What did you do to me!"

"I didn't do anything. It was my chakra." Naruto said as the guy's skin from his body started to melt. "You see my chakra has a hint of fire in it and it is coursing through your chakra pathways and your body can't handle it." Now he is engulfed in flames. "Your body can't handle the flames so you will just turn to ashes." True to her word the fires burned away and left ashes in his place. She went back to where the Anbu were fighting Kabuto and they were getting there asses handed to them. "I leave you guys for a minute and you need my help." Naruto appeared behind Kabuto and knocked him out like he was nothing.

"I'm sorry Captain, but he is stronger than he appears." The leader of the squad said.

"I see, then take him to the interrogation rooms and wait for my orders." Naruto ordered the Anbu as they gave her Kabuto's information cards and left the scene. Naruto was looking over the cards once she figured out how to work the cards. Each card she looked at she couldn't help but laugh at the lack of security in Konoha. She left via fire shunshin.

With the Hokage

The Hokage was doing his regular thing and fighting the evil paperwork. He had to send invites to Konoha's clients and the Daimyo. It is hard work to write letters. He groaned after finishing writing one letter to a client.

_Kami, I'd do anything for a break._ The Hokage thought and Kami answered with a pillar of fire... wait a second. Kami doesn't answer with a pillar of fire.

"Hokage-sama, I just captured a spy and I think he is working for Orochimaru." Naruto said giving the Hokage what she has discovered.

_As long as it gets me away from paperwork._ The Hokage thought.

"From what I gathered, this Kabuto has gathered information off other villages and most of the information is about Konoha's patrols, security and ninja information." Naruto handed the Hokage the info cards she got off Kabuto.

The Hokage looked over the cards and each one his mood changed from carefree to seriousness and Naruto knew she have to be professional when he gets like this. "Where is Kabuto Yakushi?" The Hokage asked with a serious tone.

"I ordered the Anbu to put him in an interrogation room." Naruto replied.

"Right, I want you to start getting information out of him as soon as possible and I want to know what my wayward student is going to do." The Hokage ordered and Naruto nodded before glancing over at the window for a second and then fire shunshin out of the room.

"So Orochimaru had returned to Konoha." The place where Naruto glanced at a man was sitting on the window. "And who is the fire cracker?" The man with long spiky white hair, with a green obi with a red vest on asked.

"It would seem that way. Orochimaru has finally come back to Konoha to destroy it." The Hokage said not looking at his student Jiraiya. "And I advise you to stay away from her. I wouldn't want your ninja career to end right now." The Hokage warned his student but he knew that he wouldn't listen to him when it comes to woman. Jiraiya still trying to get a naked picture of Tsunade is proof of it.

"I was just asking old man. You made it sound like she is strong enough to defeat me." Jiraiya started laughing at what he just said but the Hokage kept his serious look. Jiraiya soon stopped laughing when he didn't get the old man to loosen up. "Seriously old man, you need to lighten up."

"She is strong Jiraiya. If I had to say how strong she is, I'd say she is able to keep up with Gai on an all-out taijutsu fight." The Hokage said as Jiraiya shivered at the thought of the green beast. Even he wouldn't know if he would be able to fight Gai on an all-out taijutsu fight. "I'm not so sure about her other areas."

"If I had to say, she could become a Hokage right now but I will have to wait for her in a few more years." The Hokage said as Jiraiya does still not believe someone like her is that strong. "Her Name is Naruto Uzumaki."

With Naruto

Naruto is walking in the halls of Anbu HQ and she heard a commotion.

When she got there the door to the interrogation room was broken down with Kabuto standing above the Anbu that were ordered to guard him.

"Didn't like your living arrangements I take it." Naruto taunted Kabuto as he just smirked.

"I had to admit Naruto-kun, you caught me off guard for the third time." Kabuto said and Naruto had to wonder about how she caught him off guard three times. "Confused, well the first time is you catching me in a genjutsu during the exam. The second time is you catching me being a spy and the third is you knocking me out. You won't get a fourth time." Kabuto ran towards Naruto while chakra engulfed his hands showing the chakra scalpels.

Naruto had to end this quickly and used her Jigokugan on Kabuto. She put as much chakra she had into her genjutsu and without her knowing, she unlocked the third stage of the Jigokugan.

"Welcome to hell, Kabuto." Naruto said before unleashing her genjutsu.

The Genjutsu

The place is dark. Pitch dark. Darker than dark. So dark you get lost in it. Not physically, but mentally.

_What is this genjutsu? Like a genjutsu is able to trap me._ Kabuto motioned his hands to a hand seal to release himself from this genjutsu, but he noticed that he can't feel his hands. _What! Where's my hands!_ Kabuto was feeling around and he couldn't feel his hands.

_What kind of genjutsu is this._ Kabuto tried to gather his chakra but he didn't feel anything, nothing, just emptiness.

_I have to get o..._ He soon couldn't hear his own thoughts.

People wondered what it is like to be in darkness.

**Illusion Ninja Art: Devouring Darkness**

It was something Naruto created. It is a genjutsu that would devour you completely. The darkness will consume you.

This is what Naruto created to answer 'what it is like to be covered in darkness?'

_Is this what hell really is?_ Naruto thought as she cancelled her genjutsu.

Real World

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was heard across Anbu HQ.

Naruto watched Kabuto quiver and ball himself as he soon passed out from that mental ordeal.

"What is going on here!" Naruto shivered from that tone of voice and knew who it came from.

"A prisoner escaped and I had to subdue him Ibiki." Naruto motioned to the shivering Kabuto.

"He's the spy?" Naruto nodded and Ibiki had to sigh. "You had to destroy him." Naruto had to sheepishly scratch her back.

"Well I don't want to increase the repair bills of what jutsu I do." Naruto said not wanting to pay for the damage she would probably have done if she had a straight fight with this Kabuto. "Besides his mind is so wrecked I can interrogate him more easily now." Naruto said as a squad of Anbu grabbed Kabuto and put him back in an interrogation room.

"His mind is so messed up he might not give you some kind of information." Ibiki said to Naruto as she just smirked and showed Ibiki her new eyes. This time it is the same with another crescent moon that is pointed down that is merged with the other crescent that is point up with a slit going down the middle of both. "What can it do now?"

"I have no idea."

In the Interrogation room.

Kabuto was strapped down to his chair. It wasn't any normal chair, it is THE chair, the chair that absorbs your chakra from you and won't allow you to use any of your chakra.

It is something that Ibiki made for such an occasion.

"So chakra suppression seals don't work on you." Naruto said as she examined Kabuto who looks like shit by the way. "Enjoy your stay in darkness did you?" he flinched and she couldn't help but grin at the thought of using it more. "So tell me, what is Orochimaru doing in Konoha?"

He kept silent holding his resolve.

Naruto just smirked at Kabuto's attempt to stay silent. _Time to give it a try._

Soon Naruto's eyes turned bright red with a slits with two crescent moons pointing up and down that are joined together in the middle of the eye. When Kabuto looked at Naruto's eyes, his eyes soon looked blank and he was in a trance.

"Kabuto, you are a truthful boy." Naruto said hypnotizing Kabuto. "Are you a truthful boy?"

"I am a truthful boy." Kabuto said as he became the truthful boy.

"Kabuto, you will tell me the truth when I ask you a question." Naruto said wondering how long she will last using the hypnotize eye.

"I will tell you the truth when you ask me a question." Kabuto was just blank as he said this and Naruto took out a recorder and a notepad with a pencil.

"What is Orochimaru doing here in Konoha?" she asked him.

"Orochimaru is here to destroy Konoha and take the last Uchiha as his new body." Naruto was writing this down and a recorder was recording this.

"How is he planning to destroy Konoha?"

"Orochimaru made an alliance with Sand and is taking the Kazekage's place in the Kage's both during the last part of the exam." Kabuto gave great detailed information of what the invasion plans were, from the attack from the stadium to the summoning of the snakes. Naruto had bead of sweats coming down her face showing she is having trouble holding her Jigokugan in it's hypnotize state. She activated her first stage of Jigoku Uyoku to increase her time.

_One minute and forty seconds is a good improvement of the Hypnotize eye. _Naruto thought as she continued on with her interrogation. It wasn't much but she felt there is more to this. "How did you get Konoha's patrols and information?"

"I received them from a root member." Naruto snapped the pencil in her hand when she heard that.

"A root member?" Kabuto said yes. "Do you know who the leader of root is?" Naruto asked hoping he will answer.

"The War Hawk Danzo." Kabuto told her as she activated her second stage of Jigoku Uyoku to ask more questions.

"How long has Danzo been giving Orochimaru information on Konoha?" Naruto asked as she was grinning like a mad scientist hearing this information.

"For the past 4 years." Naruto was writing this down with the broken pencil she broke.

"What are Danzo's plans?"

"He is very secretive but he made it very clear he wants the current Hokage dead so he can take over the village once the invasion is over with."

"Is Danzo planning to take over the village when it is weak?" Kabuto nodded his head and she had to use her third stage of Jigoku Uyoku as the flaming tattoo covered her back, arms and up to her neck to her cheeks and the coat she is wearing is able to withstand the flaming tattoo. "Is there any meetings with root or sand nin?"

"I am to meet a root member after the second part of the chunnin exams."

"Where do you go to meet them and are there any requirements so they won't suspect a spy?" Kabuto soon gave her the information she needed and deactivated her eyes and tattoo. She was sweating like crazy and breathing harshly. Kabuto looked confused and was wondering what is going on. "Thank you for your time Kabuto." She left the room leaving Kabuto in the chair.

"4 minutes you can use your hypnotize eye." She turned to see Ibiki leaning against the wall and she gave him the recorder and the report. "Get some rest for now and meet me at the tower in the forest of death." Naruto nodded then use what is left of her chakra to shunshin in her room.

3 Days Later

The Hokage, Anko, Ibiki, Tenzo or Commander, and Naruto were in the Hokage's office in the Tower in the Forest of Death. The Hokage put up a silence jutsu so no one can hear what they are about to speak.

"Is this accurate?" He asked the head of the interrogation department which is Naruto.

"I had Ibiki to take a shot at Kabuto and he gave almost the same thing, but my info is more accurate." Naruto said in pride and Ibiki was again in a battle over killing her or being proud of her. Anko was grinning like crazy and the Hokage wondered what made her more cheerful. "I also had Anko interrogate him as well." The Hokage now understood why Anko is so... cheerful.

The Hokage nodded this and continued on with the report. He was most disturbed when he was told that the sand village is going to participate in the attack as well. The Hokage sent Anbu to coordinates to a place that Kabuto has given and confirmed that the Kazekage is dead, which he will have to bring to the sand village attention but hold that out until it is necessary. But the most disturbing information is that Danzo is giving Orochimaru information of the village for a couple of years now. This is what he is going to need to kill him.

"Any ideas on how we are going to have to go through with this?" The Hokage asked the four people in the room.

"Well, we can't bring this information to the village right now." Tenzo said as everyone agreed. "We will have to keep Orochimaru in the dark as much as possible."

"We won't be able to bring this information to the sand village as of now. It is like what Kabuto said, he is taking the Kazekage's place during the chunnin exams and we know that he has the ability to take people's faces." Ibiki said to the group.

"He is currently controlling the sand village right now." Naruto said getting a nod from Ibiki.

"If that is true, then bringing this information to the sand village will just warn Orochimaru of his plan's being founded out." The Hokage said as they continued to figure out what to do with this information. "We'll continue on with this meeting after the second exam is finished. You are all dismissed." Everyone left the office to do whatever it is they do.

A Day before the Exam

Naruto couldn't believe what she is hearing.

The Hokage wants her to meet Orochimaru when Sasuke enters the tower and he hasn't entered the tower yet. Kabuto's mission was to get personal observation skills of Sasuke during the Forest of Death phase and he has to present this information to Orochimaru.

Ibiki and Tenzo insisted they would send Tenzo in Kabuto's place. Anko wouldn't be the best person to go near Orochimaru. After all she barely escaped Orochimaru alive when she went to go hunt him down and since she has the curse seal she will be recognised by Orochimaru.

Naruto on the other hand is a specialist in genjutsu and many areas, but she is able to put a strong genjutsu on herself, she can hide her dojutsu with a genjutsu and make Orochimaru believe that he is meeting Kabuto. After all, the Hokage wants to make Orochimaru believe that Konoha doesn't know about the invasion.

Even if he has to go this far, after all, Kabuto seems to be in the middle of the plan.

After she successfully tricked Orochimaru and downing some sake she has returned to her old self. She has never met anyone who would grin so evil before and his presence has scared her.

Who knew that Kabuto had it rough.

He also stated that she will be taking Kabuto's place with his meetings.

Yes, Kabuto has it rough indeed.

Day of the Exam

"I"M WHAT!" Naruto shouted to Ibiki and Anko.

"You're going to referee the preliminaries. Hayate is busy at the moment and there is too many genin that passed so we need someone to referee." Anko said as she looked down at Naruto who is radiating a mass amount of heat and killing intent.

"But it is a waste of my time. I still have to go plan out to meet this Baki and-"

"Either you do this or I am going to make you do some of my paperwork." Ibiki threaten Naruto who stiffen at the threat of doing paperwork.

"Fine." She gave in.

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it the first part of the chunnin exams. In the next chapter is the preliminaries with a few twists.

Review, well Ja!


End file.
